Hearthome High (Sign Ups Open for Season 3)
by Hello 12
Summary: A teen drama about a group of teenagers who go to a boarding school. Despite taking place in the Pokemon world, the story will on the Pokèmon trainers themselves and their personal life's, as they try to balance being Pokèmon trainers and dealing with being a teenage. This is a story about Pokémon trainers life's without dealing with Pokémon, as they try to handle the teen issues.
1. Meet Mindy

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Race:

Grade:

Sexuality:

Goal:

Major:

Character Description:

Flaw:

What they look like:

Pokémon on Hand:

Pokemon's Personality:


	2. Meet Brooke

Brooke was standing in front of the school smiling. "Hi, my name is Brooke Kimmich, I'm good at talking sense into people but oblivious to boys, and I was created by TheOneWhoCameBefore." The girl laughs.


	3. Meet Moon

Moon was standing in front of the school smiling. "Hi, my name is Moon, I'm a friendly outgoing girl, and I was created by ChibiMuffehnz27." The girl laughs.


	4. Meet Naoto

Naoto was standing in front of the school smiling. "Hi, my name is Naoto Kakamura, I'm a very eccentric individual – and can be viewed as very strange by others. I was created by NitroTheKidd88." The boy shrugs.


	5. Meet Zack

Zack was standing in front of the school smiling. "Hi, my name is Zack Wolfster, I'm an over confident person. I was created by xevanster13." The boy laughs.


	6. Meet Becky

Becky was standing in front of the school with a huge smile on her face. "Hi, the names Becky and I'm the high stakes overachiever. I was created by espeon44."


	7. Meet Rhubarb

"Hi, my-my names Rhubarb." The boy said as he held his head down not wanting to look at the camera with a huge case of stage fright. "I have a dark past and was submitted by Shadow of the Umbreon."


	8. Meet Vincent

Vincent was standing in front of the school smiling. "Hi, my name is Vincent Brooks,the boy who can be very flippant. I was created by stigma13." Vincent folds his arms and chuckles.


	9. Meet Zhen

"Hi, my name is Zhen Klein and I was created by ForeverShieldAllieXD." She said as she stood indent of the school. "I want to leave my mark on the world."


	10. Meet Victoria

"My name is Victoria Rowan, but I like to be called Phoenix." The girl said as she stood in front of the school. "I believe that that I can change the world and I was submitted and created by AngelofTheDarkness21."


	11. Meet Bartly and Chameko

Chameko and Bartly stood in front of the school holding hands. "My name is Chameko." The girl said.

"My name is Bartly."

"We where bother created by Shadow of The Umbreon." The couple announced together with wide smiles on their faces.

"I'm the intelligence feminist." Chameko announced. She turns and looks at her boyfriend.

Bartly laughs. "And I'm a rebellious whole." The boy said.


	12. S1: All Downhill From Here (1)

**A Hello12 Original story**

"Mindy, wake up! It's the first day of school." Mindy's mom, Yolanda said, as she yelled at her daughter to get up.

Mindy's alarm clock buzzes. The girl who was sleep in her bed, pushes the button. She gets up, but you could tell that she had just woken up. "The first day of school!" The girl sighed, feeling disappointed. Mindy gets up out of the bed, however she trips and falls on one of her shirts.

"Ouch!

Zhen walks up to the mirror. The teenager girl puts on lipstick and smiles. "Now that I'm done with my Pokemon journey. I finally figured out, what I want to do." The girl narrated.

She grabs her purse and walks out the door. "It's been a few months since my journey with Maddie, Cass and Cato ended and a lot has changed." She revealed.

Hazel looks at picture of her and her best friend Diana and cries as she looks at the picture. "The first day of school…and without my best friend!" The girls whines.

Zhen gets into her room car and begins driving. "A law was passed that stated that, underage people must go to school along with also going on a journey." She stated. "Cause kids need education." The type of car she was driving was a convertible.

The girl pulls up to the school. She takes her key out of the car and close the door. She walks over to the other side and grabs her purse.

Zack and Moon walk down the street and look at the girl, Zhen who was their friend.

Zhen smiles back at them. "Hey girl!" She said as she runs up to them.

Mindy walks down the sidewalk. Walking past, Chameko, Bartly, Sapphire and Rhubarb.

"This is gonna be the best year yet!" Bartly said.

"Because since I'm with you, my darling." The boy said as he winked at his girlfriend Chameko and kisses her right palm.

Chameko blushes.

Rhubarb rolls his eyes. "Save the flirting for later."

Sapphire laughs.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a man." Chameko said.

"Burned." Bartly laughs. "But what happened to that Cato guy?" He wondered.

"I don't know we haven't spoken since the Hoenn Grand a Festival when we both lost."

Dakota and Brooke walk by, and Brooke pushes Rhubarb and he falls.

"Hey, watch where you going!" Bartly shouted protecting his friend in anger.

Dakota and Brooke turn around.

Dakota rolls her eyes.

"Do you not know who you're talking too!" Brooke asked. "She's Dakota Red the recent winner of the Hoenn League."

"I don't care if she's the queen of shiva." Bartly said. "No one disrespects my friends."

Brooke balls up her fist. She wanted to punch the girl.

"Brooke baby. Let's go." Dakota said.

"Coming ma'am."

Dakota and Brooke turn around and begin walking up the steps of the school.

Hazel runs up to Vincent and hugs him. She was crying like crazy. "Vince, I miss my best friend."

Vincent wraps his arms around her.

"This is so excited. I wonder if high school is going to be like the movies." Zack wondered.

"I highly doubt that." Moon reminded him.

The bell rings and Zhen, Zack and Moon walk into the classroom. The classroom was packed with some students sitting in their seats, and some standing up, while some where sitting on top of the desks.

Zack turns around to look at Moon as he held his phone in his hands. "How would you know?"

Zhen smiles and she freezes as she sees Cass, her boyfriend. Zhen stood their in silence.

Cass head shakes. "Sup." Cass was talking to his friend Cato whose desk he was sitting on top of.

"#Drama alert." Zack whispers into Moons ear.

 **"All Downhill From Here"**

 **Starring (Main Cast)**

 _Bartly (submitted by Shadow of The Umbreon)_

 _Brooke (submitted by TheOneWhoCameBefore)_

 _Cass (submitted by Dame Rivere)_

 _Cato (submitted by W.R. Winters)_

 _Chameko (submitted by Shadow of The Umbreon)_

 _Dakota (submitted by IceCakeQueen)_

 _Francine (submitted by Arcana of the North)_

 _Hailey (submitted by The Hooded Author)_

 _Hazel (submitted by KorianneAnders)_

 _Kendra (submitted by Kamihana Kajimura)_

 _Mindy (created by Hello12)_

 _Moon (submitted by ChibiMuffehnz27)_

 _Naoto (submitted by NitroTheKidd88)_

 _Rhubarb (submitted by Shadow of The Umbreon)_

 _Sapphire (submitted by Shadow of The Umbreon)_

 _Vincent (submitted by stigma13)_

 _Zack (submitted by xevanster13)_

 _Zhen (submitted by ForeverShieldAllieXD)_

 _Guest Starring:_

 _Becky (submitted by Espeon44)_

 _Lysander (submitted by isorropa)_

Zhen was sitting in class, behind her was Cass, the ex-boyfriend who she really hated. She was still angry over the fact of what happened between them a while back.

Cass taps the girls shoulder with a pencil. He felt guilty about what he had done and wanted to forgive her.

"Zhen."

The girl ignored him because she was still very angry at her.

"Zhen."

Zhen looks down at her desk.

"Look I'm sorry."

Zhen grins. She turns around and looks at him. "Sorry doesn't cut what you did to me Cass. You cheated on me at the Crossdressing Party with a girl I considered my sister."

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay, I made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes." The boy apologized from the bottom of his heart.

"Whatever. A leopard never changes his spots." She turns around rejecting his apology. She had a very upset look on her face.

* * *

Hazel and Vincent where sitting down by the lockers and Hazel had her head up against her boyfriends right shoulder.

Her eyes where bloodshot red and tears where falling from her eye sockets like crazy.

The girl was sad and heartbroken as her best friend was no longer around. As she had moved away and goes to a different school then the one she goes too.

"I miss her so much!" Hazel cried.

"I know. I know, I know." The boy said. "But I'm here for you."

"I know you're hear for me Vincent. But that's not the point. I need girlfriends. Someone to talk to about things."

"You have me."

"That's not what I'm trying to say bae. What I'm trying to say is that, I need to find some friends."

"Well then, I see what I can do to help you."

Hazel squeals. She kisses her boyfriend on the lips and he kisses her back, heir lips touching. "You're the best."

* * *

The bell rings. It was gym class and Mindy bounces the ball on the carpet less floor. The gym was filled with students.

Mindy crosses Becky who was guarding her.

Mindy leaps into the air and throws the ball into the hoop. She lands on the ground and her team cheers.

"Way to go, Mindy!" Naoto said as he clapped his hands.

"We won!" Francine said who was on her team. "Thanks guys." She said.

The coach, coach Hamilton walks up to the teenage girl. Her had a smile on his face a he was very impressed by the girls amazing basketball skills.

"How long have you been playing?" He asked the talented basketball player.

"I've been playin' ball my whole entire life. My firsts words where basketball according to my mom."

"Well you're really talented."

"Thank you."

"Have you ever thought about playing for the Hearthome High, basketball team?"

The girl shrugs her shoulders. She hadn't given it much thought before. "No. I'm more of a loner and freer styler."

"Well you should give it some thought."

* * *

School was now over and Zhen walks into Smoothiez. Smoothiez was a restaurant where the students at aHearthome High usually hang out. It was a very popular smoothie restaurant in the Sinnoh Region.

Since school was over, the place was very loud and noisy.

The girl named Hazel, walks into the restaurant. She was still feeling a little heartbroken without her friend being there with her. So she was on a quest to find some new friends.

Kendra and Hailey who where sitting at a table nearby turn around and look at Hazel.

The two girls where amazed by what the girl was wearing.

"OMG GIRL!" Kendra shocked.

Hazel turns around and points at herself. "Are you talking to me?"

"No, she's talking to Casper the friendly ghost. Of course where talking to you." Hailey responded. "You're outfit is on clerk."

"#litoutfit." Kendra said.

"Thanks." Hazel said as she blushes.

"Thanks, why don't you sit." Kendra suggested.

"You want me to sit?"

"Yes, girl. Sit down." Hailey responded.

"Okay." Hazel walks over towards the chair and sits down.

* * *

"Zhen you're overreacting." Moon told her friend as she drinks from a sip of her smoothie, that she had, as she was sitting at a table at the restaurant with Zack and Moon.

"You are. Just forgive the boy." Zack said as he shrugs his shoulders.

"But he cheated on me."

"I know. But you need to be the bigger person and accept his apology." Zack said.

Zhen rolls her eyes. "This is ridiculous. I'm leaving." Zhen grabs her smoothie and gets up.

Zhen bumps into Rhubarb.

"Oh hey Rhubarb."

"Hey."

"Have you seen Cato?" Rhubarb asked.

"Yeah, he's over there." She points over towards the boy.

"Thanks."

"no problem." Zhen walks away.

Rhubarb swallows his spit and walks over towards Cato. "Hey, Cato."

"Rhubarb. What's up man."

"We haven't seen or spoken to eachother since the Hoenn Grand Festival." Rhubarb said. "And I was wondering since after what happened-"

"Where good. Where cool."

"We are?" Rhubarb asked.

"Yeah we are."

"Great. So, I'll text you later?" Rhubarb asked as he smiles.

"Cool."

"It's not like, our avatars in a video game are going to sex and then some girl is going to try to have sex with my video game avatar and her video game avatar winds up getting pregnant and her online character gets an abortion." He laughs.

Cato raises up his right eyebrow.

Rhubarb blushes and walks away smiling.

Cass walks over to Cato.

"So he really kissed you after the grand festival?" Cass asked.

"Yeah, he did."

"But you're straight."

"I know."

"So then what are you going to do about this?"

Cato shrugs his shoulders, not knowing what he was going to do next.

* * *

Mindy and France where sitting down at a table at the smoothie restaurant and the girl was really happy.

"So are you going to join the basketball team?" Francine asked.

"Yes."

"But I'm not going to let anything distract me Francine." She said. "Anything."

Mindy walks into her house.

She had big smile on her face, excited that she had some big news to tell her mom.

"Mom, I have big news!" She walks down the way in her living room and walks into the kitchen. She drops her purse when she sees…

Him…

Her father.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" The girl asked, not wanting to see her father.

"Listen, Mindy…" Mindy's mother Gemma said.

"No, no. No." Mindy replied. "I don't want him anywhere near me." Mindy responded.

"Mindy wait." The man with the British accent responded.

"You molested me when I was kid. I want nothing to do with you." Mindy turns around and walks away.

* * *

Back at the smoothie restaurant, the girls, where laughing happily. The girls where Hazel, Hailey and Kendra.

"so tell us a little bit more about yourself." Kendra did, eager to learn more about the girl.

"But you two already know me. You where rivals of my BFF."

"We know that. But we never got to know you exactly." Kendra said.

"We always saw you as the girl who Diana had a crush on." Hailey said.

"It was so obvious." Kendra said.

"#Obvi." Hailey and Kendra said at the same time.

Hazel laughs.

"How is she doing?"

"She's doing great. But I really miss her. So much." Hazel said.

"Aww, that's so sad." Kendra

"#heartbreak." Hailey said with a sad look on her face.

Lysander walks over to the girls table and he looks at Hailey, and he smiles at her blushing.

"I just wanted to come over here and tell you that you have awesomely cool hair." Lysander said to Hailey.

"Thank you." Hailey and Kendra both said. Kendra thought that he was talking about her, but in reality he was talking about Hailey.

Lysander smiles and walks away.

Kendra and Hailey both turn around and glare at eachother.

"He was talking to me!"

"No, he was talking to me!"

"Oh no." Hazel sighs.

* * *

The bell rings.

Zhen walks into the classroom and sees Cass sitting on her desk.

She was angry and shocked to see him there.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you to accept my apology." He said.

"Well I'm not."

"Why can't you just forgive me?" Cass asked.

"You cheated on me!"

"But I apologized for what I did wrong."

"You don't get it. You where the first person I ever fell in love with! We traveled together. We where on a journey together!" Zhen shouted letting out her emotions.

"I loved you too."

"If you loved me, then why did you cheat on me?"

"I guess you found you're new partner for the book report project." The teacher said as he walks up too the two teenagers. His name was Kevin Marshall.

"Mr. Marshall, can I please have a new partner?"

"No." Marshall said. "Now learn to work together."

Marshall walks away.

Zhen grins at Cass.

The coach looks inside of the gym, for Mindy, who was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Mindy at?" The coach asked as he walked up to Becky.

"I haven't seen her at all?"

Mindy walks into the gym all ready. "I'm ready, willing and able." Mindy said as she smiled. "I'm not going to let anything get in my way." She said.

"well okay then, let's practice." The coach blows his whistle.

The bell rings.

* * *

Vincent and Hazel walk down the hallway holding hands.

Hazel was still unsure on what to do after what had happened between her new friends.

"What are you going to do about it?" The boy asked.

"I don't know."

"Hazel, we need you're help!" Kendra and Hailey both walk up to the girl, needing her help.

* * *

Cass and Cato both sit down at the lunch table. The cafeteria was very loud and noisy.

Cass sat there at the lunch table and he had a lot on his mind.

"Dude did you watch the latest episode of-"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH ZHEN STILL!" The boy admitted yelling.

* * *

 **Promo for the Next Chapter.**

 **TOMORROW ON HEARTHOME HIGH!**

"So you still have feelings for Zhen?" Cato asked.

Cass and Zhen both look at eachother and smile.

"I don't know…"The unsure teenage boy said.

"But what about Maddie?" Cato asked.

"Who?" Cass asked forgetting about his girlfriend.

"You're girlfriend…"

"Oh snap."

Dakota and Brooke walk down the hallway. "BROOKE, COME HERE!" Dakota shouted.

"Yes, Dakota."

"You can't let her keep walking all over you like that." Chara said.

"You're eyes match the moonlight." Lysander flirted, causing Hailey to blush.

"He likes me, not you, Kendra." Hailey said.

"Well we'll just have to see about that." Kendra replied.


	13. S1: Panda (2)

**A Hello12 original story.**

Brooke frowns.

Brooke and Dakota were inside of a shopping mall (The Hearthome City Department Store). Dakota had recently got a check from her job and she wanted to spend her money on some new clothes.

"BROKE! GET YOU'RE ASS OVER HERE!" Dakota shouted, as she looked at pretty dresses that she saw.

Brooke's tiny hands where filled with tons of clothes that Dakota wanted to pick out. "Yes, Miss Dakota."

Chase, Fall, Felix and Lenny walk up to Dakota, feeling stars trucked when they saw her.

The two boys where big fans of the girl.

"OMG, you're Dakota Red. The winner of the Hoenn League." Lenny realized.

Chase blushes. "That battle between you and Maddie was awesome."

"You're an awesome battler." Fall said.

"Thank you!" Dakota replied.

"Can you please sign my hand?" Lenny asked.

"Why, yes." Dakota said. Dakota reaches into her pocket and pulls out a permanent marker.

Brooke continues walking. The clothes she was holding were getting a little too heavy. "Dakota."

"Brooke, shut up! I'm trying to help these two gentleman." He said.

Brooke couldn't handle the pressure from the clothes she had in her hands. The girl falls as the clothes collapse on the ground.

Dakota, Lenny, Felix, Fall and Chase all laugh at their to who fell.

"I should of totally put that up on Snapchat." Chase said.

Brooke looks down.

 **"Panda"**

 ** _Starring (Main Cast)_**

 _Brooke (submitted by TheOneWhoCameBefore)_

 _Cass (submitted by Dame Rivere)_

 _Cato (submitted by W.R. Winters)_

 _Chara (submitted by St. Elmo's Fire)_

 _Chase (submitted by MadDogLucario69)_

 _Dakota (submitted by IceCakeQueen)_

 _Fall (submitted by RubyLeo)_

 _Felix (submitted by DCBorrelli)_

 _Hailey (submitted by The Hooded Author)_

 _Hazel (submitted by KorianneAnders)_

 _Jackson (submitted by Onkyou)_

 _Kendra (submitted by Kamihana Kajimura)_

 _Lenny (submitted by TheGreat0ne)_

 _Lysander (submitted by isorropa)_

 _Veronica (submitted by AngelOfTheDarkness21)_

 _Violet (submitted by RubyLeo)_

 _Zhen (submitted by ForeverShieldAllieXD)_

 ** _Guest Starring:_**

 _Maddie (created by Hello12)_

* * *

Cass and Cato walk down the hallway of the school.

Cato was feeling stressed as he and Zhen kept fighting. Since he and the girl had to work together on a project and she was still angry at him.

"We just keep arguing and arguing, all the time, which is distracting us from our project." The boy said as he holds onto his strapless backpack.

"You need to try talking to her." Cato replied.

"I have tried talking to her, but it's not like she's getting it." The boy responded.

"Last week you told me that, you where in love with her. Has things changed?" The boy asked.

"I don't know." Cass sighed.

"So you still have feelings for Zhen?" Cato asked.

"I don't know…"The unsure teenage boy said.

"But what about Maddie?" Cato asked.

"Who?" Cass asked forgetting about his girlfriend.

"You're girlfriend…"

"Oh snap."

"Don't tell me you forgot about you girlfriend?"

"Well…"

"Dude!"

"I know, I know."

"You have to figure out you're feelings before someone gets hurt." Cato told him.

Cass sighs.

* * *

The bell rings.

Hailey closes her locker.

Lysander walks up to her. In the boys hands was a bouquet of flowers, which where roses.

Hailey turns around and sees Lysander. Hailey was shocked and she yelps because she was startled.

"Hey, Hailey."

"Hey Lysander."

"These are for you." The boy said as he hands her the flowers.

The girl grabs the flowers and looks at them. She liked them.

"Oh and what I said last week, at Smoothiez, was about you." Lysander said. "I really like you."

"I really like you too."

Kendra walks in the hallway and sees Hailey and Lysander looking at eachother and smiling.

"You're eyes match the moonlight." Lysander flirted, causing Hailey to blush.

The girl felt jealous and the bell rings.

* * *

Brooke and Dakota walk in the lunch line. The cafeteria was loud and noisy, as lunch time was going on.

"Brooke can you please grab my tray for me, and take it to the table for me." Dakota ordered. "Thanks, I'll go over to the table."

Dakota walks away.

Brooke grabs a lunch tray.

Chara shakes it's head disappointed in the girl as it watched her. "You can't let her keep walking all over you like that." Chara said.

"But she's my friend."

"So what, she has no right to treat you like that."

Chara cuts Brooke in line.

Brooke begins thinking about what the girl said.

* * *

Cass walks into the empty class where only Zhen was. The boy sits down next to girl who was his partner.

"oh look the cheaters here."

"Can you cut it out!" The boy shouts.

"Cut what out?"

"Cut out this anger." Cass said. "I've apologized multiple times. I'm sorry I cheated on you." The boy apologized from the bottom of his heart.

Zhen stood their in silence. As she looked into the boys eyes. She realized that he really was sorry.

The girl smiles and realizes that he was sorry.

"I accept you're apology." She said.

Cass smiles. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes, really."

Cass and Zhen both look at eachother and smile.

* * *

The bell rings again. Hailey and Hazel walk down the hallway.

"Hazel, I have something to tell you." Hailey said.

"What is it?"

"Lysander likes me and not her."

"What are you talking about?" Kendra asked as he walks up to her.

"He likes me, not you, Kendra." Hailey said.

"Well we'll just have to see about that." Kendra replied. Kendra turns around and walks away.

Dakota and Brooke walk down the hallway. "BROOKE, COME HERE!" Dakota shouted. Dakota grabs Brooke's right arm.

Dakota looks down the hallway and sees Jackson at his locker, looking at himself in the mirror at his locker.

Jackson puts some grease in his hair as he continues to look at himself.

"Girl, he is cute." She said.

"So go talk to him."

"I will go talk to him." She said. "But first I need to you to not be seen with me in the hallway." Dakota said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be seen with trash like you. It will ruin my cred." Dakota replied. "Now bye."

Dakota walks away and walks up to Jackson. "Hey."

Brooke stood their in silence. Feeling heartbroken that her friend would talk to her like that. She turns around and walks away.

Dakota smiles at Jackson. "Hey-"

"Stop right there. I don't talk to stuck up snobs who treat there friends like assistants rather then friends. So I'm leaving." Jackson turns around and walks away.

Dakota folds her arms. She begins to feel guilty about how she's been talking to Brooke.

* * *

Hailey was sitting down at her desk in class. With her headline in her ears.

Lysander walks up to her with a binder in his hands. "Hailey."

Hailey coy don't hear him because her music was up loud.

"Hailey."

The girl still couldn't hear him.

The boy slams the book on the desk.

Hailey jumps up, startled. She takes her headphones out of her ears. "Yes?"

Lysander sits on top of the desk in front of her and looks at her.

"How would you like to go dinner Friday night?" The boy asked.

"My friend really likes you." Hailey said.

"I don't like her. I'm into you. I want you."

"I like you too."

"So then what's the problem?" The boy asked.

"Kendra. She really likes you." The girl explained. "She's my best friend."

"I get it. I do. But if we both like eachother we should be together." Lysander suggested.

Hailey looks down and begins thinking about what he was saying. "Maybe you're right…" She realized.

* * *

Brooke walks down the hallway feeling still sad about the way she was talked to by her best friend Dakota.

Brooke walks past a table where Veronica and Violet where standing.

"How would you like to help out with the student council?" Violet asked as she hands the girl a flyer.

Brooke reads the flyer.

"The student council is looking for students to help out at student council meetings. Im the Student a Council President, Veronica and this is my VP, Violet."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Violet said.

"Nice to meet you too."

"So, would you like to help out?"

"I don't know."

"You really should." Violet said. "Give it some thought and get back to us when you made you're decision."

"I will." The girl said with a unsure smile.

* * *

Cass sits down on his bed with his tablet in his hand. He sits the tablet on his bed and turns it on. Maddie pops up on the screen.

"Hey, Maddie." Cass said with excitement to see his girlfriend.

"Hey man." She replied.

Two boys show up on the screen.

"Is this you're boyfriend? The guy I was talking about." Maddie explained.

"Ooo." One of the boys said, his name was Thumper.

"Who are they?" Cass asked.

"There Thumper and Tyrone. I'm traveling with these two guys." Maddie said. "We're on our way to Celadon City to get my next gym badge." Maddie explained.

"Oh."

"Sorry we have to go." Maddie hangs up.

His iPad screen goes to the home page.

Cass begins thinking.

* * *

Chara was sitting at it locker with a notebook in its lap and it was writing.

Brooke sits next to the it. "I have news."

"Oh what is it?" Chara asked.

"I got an offer from two girls to join the student council."

"Why should I care?" Chara asked.

"Oh, well then I'm sorry."

Chara rolls its eyes. "It was a joke blonde. Gain a sense of humor."

"Okay then."

"So tell me more." Chara wanted to know.

"But I don't know because of Brooke."

"Who cares what Brooke thinks?"

"I care what Brooke thinks. She's my friend."

"No she's not. A friend doesn't treat a friend like that. You're her assistant and that's it." It said.

Brooke begins to think about what the boy was saying and began to realize that maybe he was right.

* * *

The bell rings

Hailey walks down the hallway.

Hazel walks up to her. "After school meet me at Smoothiez okay?"

"Oh okay." Hailey asked.

"I'll see you then." Hazel walks away.

The bell rings again.

* * *

Cass and Cato walk down the hallway.

"Hey, so do you want to do something later tonight?" Cato asked his friend.

"I can't. Me and Zhen are hanging out tonight. Where finishing our project."

"You two have been spending quite a lot of time together lately."

"And what does that mean."

"It means that you have a girlfriend."

"So?"

"Don't cheat on Maddie."

"I'm not going to cheat on Maddie. Besides I'm sure she's cheating on me." Cass assumed.

"What makes you say that?"

"she's traveling with two guys on a journey."

"So, she traveled with us. Where two guys and we went on a journey together…I don't see a difference?"

"The difference is, Zhen was with us."

"Relax, Cassidy. Shes not cheating on you. She loves you." Cato laughs.

"You're right? What was I thinking."

"I don't know man. But remember, don't cheat"

"I won't. I don't even know how I feel about Zhen." Cass admitted as he backs up into his locker. "Feelings are confusing."

* * *

Hailey walks into the smoothies restaurant and she sees Hazel at a table. "Over here." Hazel said.

Hailey walks over towards Hazel and she sits down.

"So?" Hailey asked.

"Can't a girl just ask her friend to spend some time with her?" Hazel asked.

Kendra walks into the restaurant. She sees Hailey and Hazel and looks at them with disgust.

"What is she doing here?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah?" Hailey asked also.

Hazel sighs. "Okay, my plan was to try to get the two of you too talk out you're feelings."

"I don't want to talk to Hailey. She's tying to steal my man."

"He's not you're man. He doesn't even like you."

"How would you know?"

"Because I don't." Lysander said as he walked up to he table. "Look, Kendra. You're a great girl. I'm just not into like the way I am with Hailey. She's smart, beautiful and fantastic." Lysander said.

Kendra looks down. She realized that she was wrong about the way she was acting and doing things. She knew she had to apologize.

"Okay, Hailey. I'm sorry." Kendra said. "I just really hoped that he liked me. I apologize for the way I've been acting."

"Apology forgiven. You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend also and I love you."

The two girls hug each-other.

"I forgive you, Hailey."

"I forgive you too, Kendra."

* * *

Brooke walks up to Dakota who was at her locker. "I'm not you're assistant." Brooke said.

Dakota folds her arms.

"I'm no longer talking to you."

"Okay." Dakota shrugs her shoulders.

"Good." Brooke said. Brooke turns around. She smiles. However, Brooke quickly turns around when she begin realizing that she misses her friend. "I can't quit you baby."

"Good. I knew you'd come back." Dakota said. "If you ever leave me again, you will regret. Now come on!" Dakota ordered.

"Yes, Dakota." Brooke said as she turns around.

* * *

Zhen and Cato where both walking alone in the empty hallway. The look up, and stare at eachother.

"What are you doing?" Cato asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's very ironic Zhen that you're mad at Cass for cheating on you, when you cheated on him with me at the Crossdressing party." Cato said.

Zhen sighs.

"But what you're doing is worse. All this keeping it a secret is worse the. What he did. At least he had the balls to tell the truth." Cato said as he turns around and walks away.

Zhen eyes turn red. She realized that everything that the boy said was true and began realizing what she was doing was wrong.

Tears begin to fall from her eyes.

* * *

 **Tomorrow on Hearthome High!**

"I'm gonna join the science team." Vincent said to Hazel.

Hazel laughs.

Vincent, Francine and Naoto all smile.

"What?" the boy asked.

"You on the science team?" Hazel asked.

"I'm smart."

"Why have you been distant?" Rhubarb asked Cato.

"Cato, you need to tell Rhubarb that you're straight and that you're in love with Maddie." Cass explained to Cato.

Cato sighs.

"Rhubarb, I have something to tell you…"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, DAKOTA. I'M TIRED OF YOU!" Brooke shouted.

Brooke pours the purple drink on Dakota, and throws the cup on the ground.


	14. S1: When You Look Me in the Eyes (3)

**A Hello12 Original story.**

Vincent and Hazel are inside Vincent's bedroom. The passionate young couple where making out non-stop on Hazel's bed. The couple were in the heat of the moment and neither of them wanted to stop kissing.

Hazel backs away. "Since where alone together, do you wanna?"

"Wanna want?" Vincent asked.

"You know…" He said as he winks her right eye.

Hazel gets up and sighs. "Vince, I don't think we should do that."

Hazel rolls her eyes and gets up out of the bed. She didn't want to take her relationship with her significant other to next level right now. "We've been dating for a year."

"I know that." Vincent said. "But Hazel, I'm a boy. I have needs that need to be met." He explained. "I feel unwanted by you now that you're spending so much time with you're two new friends."

"Just play by yourself."

"Playing by myself?" He asked not know what that meant. "What do you mean?"

The girl face palms but was not shocked that he reacted this way. "Why am I not surprised?" She asked herself.

"About what?"

"Cause you're not that smart." Hazel said as she folds her arms together.

"What do you mean, I'm not that smart?" The boy asked.

"No offensive. But you're kind of dumb." Hazel said. "Look babe. I have to go, I'll see you at school tomorrow." The girl kisses her boyfriend on he cheek and leaves.

"Bye." He said.

The boy began thinking about what his girlfriend was saying, and wondered if it was true or not.

"Am I dumb?" Vincent asked himself.

 **"When You Look Me in the Eyes"**

 **Starring (Main Cast):**

 _Bartly (submitted by Shadow of The Umbreon)_

 _Becky (submitted by Espeon44)_

 _Brooke (submitted by TheOneWhoCameBefore)_

 _Cass (submitted by Dame Rivere)_

 _Cato (submitted by W.R. Winters)_

 _Chameko (submitted by Shadow of The Umbreon)_

 _Chara (submitted by St. Elmo's Fire)_

 _Chase (submitted by MadDogLucario69_

 _Dakota (submitted by IceCakeQueen)_

 _Fall (submitted by RubyLeo)_

 _Felix (submitted by DCBorrelli)_

 _Francine (submitted by Arcana of the North)_

 _Hailey (submitted by The Hooded Author)_

 _Hazel (submitted by KorianneAnders)_

 _Kendra (submitted by Kamihana Kajimura)_

 _Lenny (submitted by TheGreat0ne)_

 _Moon (submitted by ChibiMuffehnz27)_

Naoto (submitted by NitroTheKidd88)

Rhubarb (submitted by Shadow of The Umbreon)

Sapphire (submitted by Shadow of The Umbreon)

Veronica (submitted by AngelOfTheDarkness21)

Vincent (submitted by stigma13)

Violet (submitted by RubyLeo)

Zhen (submitted by ForeverShieldAllieXD)

Vincent walks into the classroom and sits down next to Becky, who was his best friend.

Becky was chewing some bubble gum pretty loudly.

Vincent was still pretty upset about the fact that his girlfriend was basically calling him dumb.

"Beck's, I need you're help."

"What is it man?" The girl asked as she turns her head.

"am I dumb?"

Becky laughs.

"What?"

"Well you're not the smartest person in the world." Becky responded.

Vince gets up and folds his arms. "I have to prove to people in some way that I'm smart." Vince sighs.

"Good luck with that."

The bell rings.

Inside art class, Zhen and Cass where sitting next to eachother and right next to Cass was Rhubarb who was sitting by Cato.

Zhen and Cass where smiling and giggling.

Zhen takes some red paint and puts it on Cass's nose.

"Now you're Rudolph the Red Nose Raindeer." Zhen flirted.

Cass blushes.

"No more Raindeer games then." The boy laughs.

"Those two seem to be getting really close." Rhubarb noticed.

Cato looks down at the table. The boy was feeling quite sad. "Yeah, they are."

"is everything okay with you?"

Cato didn't responded. He just continued looking down. Cato gets up and walks over towards, Lenny and sits down right next to him.

"okay then…" Rhubarb said.

* * *

Brooke and Dakota walk down the hallway both girls holding onto their purses.

"So then after school I need you to do my hair." Dakota said.

"I might not be able to." Brooke explained as she had things planned after school.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, I want to join student council."

"No you're not."

"But, I said you're not."

"But-"

"No! That's the finale answer!" Dakota said. "Now let's go."

Dakota speed walks.

Brooke stands there in silence, recalling what just happened.

* * *

Vincent walks down the hallway. He looks at the bulletin board and sees a flyer for the science club. The boy looks at it and smiles.

Vincent looks at the flyer and reared it:

"Hearthome High School Academic Scientifically Club."

"Huh." The boy said as he began thinking, thinking that maybe joining this club would be a great opportunity to prove to people that he was smart. The boy grabs one of the Flyers.

* * *

Rhubarb was at Smoothiez. Rhubarb walks over towards his friends, Sapphire, Chameko and Bartly who where sitting at a table.

"I need you're help, now!" The ginger hair boy said.

"Why do you need our help?" Chameko asked.

"What did Rhu do now?" Bartly asked."

"Hey, leave him alone. Yes Rhubarb tends to get into a lot of dramatic situations, but he means well." Chameko said.

"Aww thanks Momma C." Rhubarb said.

"now what's the problem?" Chameko asked.

"I don't know what's going on with Cato. He's been acting very weird and distant lately." The boy explained to his friends.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Bartly asked.

"Yes, I have. But he ignores me and then he acts like he's shut down."

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you." Bartly advised.

"bartly!"

"What I'm telling the truth."

"Look, just try talking to him and reason with him." Chameko asked. "I know things have been weird between the two of you ever since you kissed him at the Hoenn Grand Festival and the two of you need to talk it out." Chameko advised to her friend.

"You're that. Thanks Chameko." The girl smiles.

* * *

Chara was sitting at a table in study hall, in the classroom, writing something inside of its notebook.

Brooke walks up to Chara. The girl needed some more advice. As she was going through a lot and didn't know what to do about Dakota, who was bossing her around.

"Chara. I need you're advice."

Chara rolls it's eyes. "What now?" It asked.

"She's still bossing me around. She won't let me go to the student council meeting after school."

Chara face palms. "I don't care." It said. "And besides. You're your own person."

Brooke realizes that what Chara was saying was true and that she was indeed her own person. She realized that Dakota couldn't boss her around any longer and knew she had to stand up for herself.

* * *

The bell rings.

Vince walks up to his girlfriend Hailey and raps his arms around his girlfriend and kisses her on her hair, as she was walking with her two friends Hailey and Kendra.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey."

"Babe, I have something to tell you." Vincent announced.

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna join the science team." Vincent said to Hazel.

Hazel laughs.

Kendra and Hailey look at eachother and smile.

"You on the science team." Kendra asked.

"Hashtag, stupidity." Hailey laughed.

"I'm smart."

"Babe, I think you're making a mistake." Hazel said.

"You're my girlfriend. You're suppose to believe in me." Vincent turns around and walks away, feeling sad that his girlfriend didn't support him.

* * *

Brooke walks into the classroom where student council was being held. They where in the middle of a meeting.

Veronica and Violet turn around and look at her.

"Welcome, Brooke. Everyone this is Brooke."

"Hi Brooke." Everyone said.

"Hi everyone." Brooke said.

"Why don't you take a seat." Violet suggested to her.

"I will." Brooke walks over and sits down next to Chase.

Chase checks out Brooke and he liked the way she looked. "Hey, hot stuff." Chase said as he winks his right eye.

Brooke blushes.

"Now as we where saying-" Violet started.

"You guys where talking about the upcoming winter formal dance." Fall said as he raised his hand.

"There's going to be a dance?" Brooke asked.

"Yes." Veronica said.

"If you ever cut me off again, Fall." Veronica warned.

"Or what?" Fall asked.

"Is it normal like this?" Brooke asked Chase.

"Yeah, but where all one big happy friends family." Chase said.

"Am I right Felix bro?" Chase said raising his hand up high.

"Yeah I guess." Felix shrugs. He high fives the boy.

Brooke smiles. She liked the sound of student council. She liked it better then being friends with Dakota. "I guess I can get used to this."

* * *

She smiles.

Cass and Cato where sitting down at the lunch table during lunch time.

Cass looks at Cato. "Have you told that boy the truth?"

"No. I'm working on it."

"Cato, you need to tell Rhubarb that you're straight and that you're in love with Maddie." Cass explained to Cato.

"How do you know I'm in love with Maddie?"

"I just know." Cass said. "But you need to tell Rhubarb the truth."

Vincent walks into the science room and sees Lenny, Naoto and Francine.

"I would like to join the science club." The boy said.

"Welcome. We don't bite." Francine said.

"Well Francine does since we are primates after all." Naoto said.

Vincent, Francine and Naoto all smile. But France, Naoto and Lenny begin to laugh.

Vincent was confused however as he didn't get the joke. "Huh?" He asked.

"Charles Dawrin's Theory of Evolution." Lenny said.

"Who?"

Naoto face palms. "Can you name in the elements on the periodic table?"

"what now?" Vince asked.

The three teenagers facepalm at the boy.

"You're definitely not cut out for the science team. Sorry."

Vince looks down at the ground, feeling sad. The boy realized that maybe his friends where right and that he wasn't smart enough to join the club.

* * *

The student council was getting ready to pack thing up. As students where getting ready to leave.

Brooke grabs her books and walks up to Violet and Veronica.

"I had fun to today."

"We're glad that you came to our event." Veronica said.

"Are you gonna come again?" Violet said. "We usually meet every Monday's, Wednesdays and Fridays after school."

"And we can have someone like you on our team. How would you like to join?"

Brooke smiles. "I'd love too, thanks."

Rhubarb sees Cato down the hallway and walks up to him.

"Hey, man."

"Hey."

"Why have you been distant?" Rhubarb asked Cato.

Cato sighs. "Rhubarb, I have something too tell you..."

Cato wanted to tell the boy the truth, but he didn't want to hurt the boys fragile feelings. So he decided to lie instead.

"I've been distant lately begins I haven't had enough sleep."

"Oh really?" Rhubarb asked.

"Yeah really."

"Oh."

"Are we cool?" Rhubarb asked.

"Yeah where cool." Cato said. "Wanna walk with me too class?"

"Sure." Rhubarb blushes.

Rhubarb and Cato walk down the hallway and smile.

* * *

Brooke and Dakota both walk down the hallway and on different sides of the hallway. The two teenagers both look at each-other.

"Where were you?"

"I was-"

"You where suppose to do my hair."

"I was busy."

"If it where for me, you'd be an unpopular little bitch. But I made you popular. No one cares about you. All you are is a useless pathetic little girl who is super ugly."

Brooke was holding onto the cup she was holding in her right hand.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, DAKOTA. I'M TIRED OF YOU!" Brooke shouted.

Brooke pours the purple drink on Dakota, and throws the cup on the ground.

The girl walks away.

Dakota shivers cause the drink was really cold.

* * *

Hazel walks outside and sees Vincent sitting down on the steps. Hazel was holding flowers in her hands.

"I'm sorry." Hazel apologized.

"No, I'm sorry." He said. "I should've listened to you. I'm not smart." He explained. "I didn't even get to join the science club."

The boy looks down.

"No, no. I've been a terrible girlfriend. I should've supported you, instead I just brought you down." She said.

The boyfriend and girlfriend smile at eachother.

"Apology accepted." They both said.

Vincent and Hazel kiss eachother. But Hazel backs up.

"What's wrong?" Hazel asked.

"Nothing." Hazel said. "I just don't want you to get the wrong idea." Hazel asked.

"What?"

"Nothing." Hazel said. "I have to go." The girl gets up and leaves.

Vincent felt unwanted by his girlfriend.

* * *

Rhubarb sits down next to Chameko, who was sitting next to Bartly at the bus station.

"We talk things out!"

"Really?" Chameko asked.

"Yes!"

"Eee!" They both squealed.

"Do you wanna go to the mall to get new clothes to impress you're new bae?"

"Why not?" Rhubarb asked.

Rhubarb and Chameko both get up.

Bartly was disappointed. Once again his girlfriend was spending time with Rhubarb more the her, and he didn't like it. He glared at them.

* * *

Brooke runs up to Chara who was outside and hugs it. "Thank you, thank you, thank you for everything." She said.

Chara didn't like being hugged by her at all. "I don't care." Chara replied.

"Now if you excuse me I have to think of more ideas for the winder formal." The girl runs off.

Chara laughs evilly. "No, I'm not interested in her and I don't care about her." It said talking to itself. "I have something big planned!" Them laughs evilly, but then it coughs.

* * *

 **Tomorrow on Hearthome High!**

"You spend more time with Rhubarb then you do me." Bartly explained to his girlfriend.

Bartly glares at Rhubarb and Chameko as they high five eachother.

Bartly grabs Chameko hands. "I love you and I want to spend more time with you."

"Okay."

"How about dinner?"

Bartly was sitting down at the table in the fancy restaurant. His eyes widen up as he sees Rhubarb, Cato and his girlfriend.

"You brought them?" Bartly asked.

"Sorry…" Chameko apologized.

"If you want to feel wanted by Hazel send her a dick pic." Becky told Vincent.

Vincent looks at himself in the mirror. He puts up his phone in front of him.

"I have a internship at my dads university." Veronica told Violey.

"But won't people feel jealous and think you only got it because of you're dad?" Victoria asked.


	15. S1: Let Me Kiss You (4)

**A Hello12 Original story.**

Bartly and Chameko where sitting at a table in a classroom. In front of them where Trigonometry textbooks as Chameko was helping her boyfriend out by studying. "So then you carry the one."

"Oh okay then." Bartly writes down on his notebook and fixes the mistake that he made.

Rhubarb walks up to the girl. "Hey girl."

"Rhu." Chameko gets up and hugs her best friend and he hugs her back.

Bartly rubs his eyes.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to shopping again?"

"YASS gurl." Chameko said. "Let's go." Chameko grabs her purse, and she and Rhubarb begin walking away.

"What are studying?"

"We'll do it some other time."

Bartly sighs. He getting frustrated by the fact that his girlfriend kept neglecting her for him.

* * *

 **"Let Me Kiss You"**

 **Starring (Main Cast)**

 _Bartly (submitted by Shadow of The Umbreon)_

 _Becky (submitted by Espeon44)_

 _Brooke (submitted by TheOneWhoCameBefore)_

 _Cato (submitted by W.R. Winters)_

 _Chameko (submitted by Shadow of The Umbreon)_

 _Dakota (submitted by IceCakeQueen)_

 _Hazel (submitted by KorianneAnders)_

 _Rhubarb (submitted by Shadow of The Umbreon)_

 _Veronica (submitted by AngelOfTheDarkness21)_

 _Vincent (submitted by stigma13)_

 _Violet (submitted by RubyLeo)_

* * *

Vincent and Hazel walk down the hallway, holding hands with eachother.

"I was thinking maybe tonight-"

"I can't, me Hailey and Kendra are going out tonight to get our nails done."

Vincent sighs. "Oh okay."

"Maybe next time." Hazel said as she kisses her boyfriend on the cheek.

Vincent sighs.

* * *

Veronica types on the computer, as she was in the computer lab.

Sitting next to the girl was her best friend Violet.

Veronica was just finish up an app that she had for an internship at her dads university.

She really wants this internship.

Her dad offered her an internship but she wanted to go through the same process as everyone else and not get special treat.

"Do you think you're going to get the internship?" Violet asked.

"I hope."

"I'm sure you will."

"Why? Because my father is Professor Rowan and he has connections?"

"No. Veronica, you're smart." She said. "You're going to get this internship."

"I hope so and not because I'm professor Rowan's daughter." Veronica said. "I'm more then that."

* * *

The bell rings.

Bartly storms into the classroom where he sees Dakota. Bartly sits down right next to Dakota.

The boy was pissed and angry and he folds his arms together.

Dakota turns her head and notices the boys emotions. She was curious as to what was going on.

"What's up Biartly?" Dakota joked making fun of the boys bisexuality.

"I'm not in the mood for one of you're silly jokes." She said. "My girlfriend rather hang out with her gay best friend then me."

"Well then tell the guy that you spend time with your girlfriend and back off." Dakota said.

"But year how do I do that?" Bartly asked.

Dakota rolls her eyes.

"You're not that bad looking, I guess. Flirt with him." Dakota said.

"That's a great idea." Bartly smiles.

* * *

Veronica walks down the hallway. She was waiting from a call from the place where she applied for the internship.

Her phone rings.

Veronica answers the phone.

"Hello?" Veronica asked.

"Hi, yes, Veronica? I called to inform you that you have been accept to internship program at the Hearthome City Lab."

Veronica smiles. "Yay! Thank you!"

"The internship starts next week and you will be emailed about the location, and appropriate attire and what to wear." The lady on the phone said.

"Okay and thanks again."

"No problems and have good afternoon." The lady said.

The lady hangs up.

Veronica hangs up.

Veronica jumps up and down, as she was happy that she got an internship.

* * *

The bell rings.

Vincent sits down right Becky on the desk in front of her. "I feel like she doesn't want me."

"You're girlfriend?"

"Yes." He said. "What should I do?"

"If you want to feel wanted by Hazel send her a dick pic." Becky told Vincent.

"You want me to send her a dick pick?"

"Yeah. I get dick pics all the time from all types of guys." Becky shrugs her shoulders.

Vincent smiles. "That sounds like a great idea. Thanks Becs."

"No problem." She said as she shrugs her shoulders.

* * *

The bell rings.

Bartly walks down the hallway and sees Rhubarb sitting alone on a bean bag chair in an empty class. The boy smiles. He walks closer to Rhubarb.

"Hey, Rhu."

"Oh, hey Bartly."

"What are you doing?"

"Just thinking."

"Well instead of thinking." Bartly takes of his shirt and it is revealed that the boy is wearing a white tank top shirt underneath. "Maybe I can help you think." Bartly sits on Rhubarbs lap.

Rhubarb begins sweating feeling a little nervous.

"Um-"

Bartly rubs his hands against Rhubarbs hair. He looks at the boys eyes and he leans in close.

"Bae. You're lips are big, juicy and wet….maybe I can help you out with that." He said as he winks his right eye.

"Uh…" Rhubarb said not knowing how to react. He was blushing like crazy.

"When we use to date. I use to love sucking on them big juicy lips, my ginger angel." Bartly Kisses Rhubarb on the check. "Let me spend time with my girlfriend."

Rhubarbs face turns red. "I have to go!" Rhubarb gets up and runs out of the classroom.

Bartly smiles.

* * *

Vincent looks at himself in the mirror. He puts up his phone in front of him.

Vincent was feeling very unwanted in his relationship with his girlfriend.

In order to make her want him, he decided to listen to Becky's advice that she gave him.

However as he looked at the phone. He realized that maybe he should just talk to his girlfriend about how he felt instead. So he put his phone away and walked out the bathroom.

* * *

Bartly sees Chameko walking down the hallway and goes after her. Bartly taps the girl on her shoulder. "Hey girl."

"Oh hey, Bartly."

Bartly and

"Can we talk?"

"You spend more time with Rhubarb then you do me." Bartly explained to his girlfriend.

Bartly glares at Rhubarb and Chameko as they high five eachother.

Bartly grabs Chameko hands. "I love you and I want to spend more time with you."

"Okay."

"How about dinner?"

"That sounds great."

"I'll see you tonight." He said.

The couple kisses.

* * *

The bell rings.

Veronica walks over towards Violet with a big smile on her face. The girl sits down next to her friend.

"I got the internship." Veronica said.

"That's great." Violet said in a lowing kind of voice.

"Why did you say it like that?"

"Say it like what?" Violet asked.

"Say it like that?"

Violet sighs. "Look I think you only got the internship because of you're father."

I have a internship at my dads university." Veronica told Violet.

"But won't people feel jealous and think you only got it because of you're dad?" Violet asked. "I'm not the only one who will probably think that and come to that conclusion."

Veronica rolls her eyes. "I thought you where different." Veronica said. The girl gets up and leaves as she felt left out by her friend.

"Well, you cheated." Violet said.

* * *

Vincent storms down the hallway as he sees his girlfriend. He was angry. "I need to have a few words with you." He said.

"About?"

"How you're making me feel unwanted in this relationship. First you basically don't wanna have sex with me then you basically say I'm dumb."

"First off, Vincent. I do want you. Secondly I'm sorry you feel unwanted but I don't know what to do about that."

"You can try and make me not feel like that."

"By doing what? Having sex with you? I'm not ready for that." The girl said.

"No. Not that make me feel like you want to be with me. You know what I'm waiting my time. I'm breaking up with you." Vincent storms off in anger.

Hazel sighs with confusion.

* * *

Bartly was sitting down at the table in the fancy restaurant. His eyes widen up as he sees Rhubarb, Cato and his girlfriend.

"You brought them?" Bartly asked.

"Sorry…" Chameko apologized. "But Rhubarb and Cato really wanted to come."

"I can't believe you did this. No wait I can."

"I don't understand why your mad. I'm trying to spend time with you."

"No. I just want it to be us." Bartly

Said. "That's why I flirted with Rhubarb."

Chameko was very angry once she heated what she just heard. She was taken aback by it. "WHAT?!"

"Yes, I flirted with him to get him to back off so I can spend time with you!"

Chameko rolls her eyes. "I'm done. I'm breaking up with you and I'm no longer you're friend." Chameko walks away feeling very angry.

"Who wants cake?" Cato asked, trying to break the tension.

* * *

Brooke and Veronica where both sitting at a table in an empty classroom. Violet walks up to them the girl was feeling very sorry for what she had sad.

"Look, Veronica. I'm sorry for saying what I said early." Violet said.

Violet gets up. She wanted to hear the girl walk.

"You are a smart person and you don't need you're dad to get an internship."

Veronica smiles. "You really think that?"

"Yes, I do. I was just preparing you BECAUSE some people are going to think that."

"Well let them think whatever they wanna think because Veronica is the HBIC."

Veronica and Violet both laugh.

* * *

Chameko was sitting on a park bench at night time. The girl was crying, she felt heartbroken after her boyfriend of many years broke up with her.

Vincent was running. The boy was going out for a late night job at night. It was something he usually did. But this time he also wanted to clear his mind off

Of things that recently happened.

Vincent sees Chameko crying on the park bench.

"Hey, Chameko, are you okay?"

"No. Bartly and me broke up."

"WHAT?" The boy walks over towards the park bench and sits down next to her. "You're a beautiful girl, why would he be dumb enough to let that go?" She asked.

"Cause he flirted with my gay best friend."

"That stupid SOB."

"What's wrong with you?"

"How-"

"I can tell by the look on you're face. You look very distraught."

"You see, I felt like Hazel didn't want me so I dumped her. I was gonna send her a dick pic too."

Chameko and Vince both laugh.

"Something Bartly would've done."

Chameko and Vince turn around and the two teenagers star at eachother. They both lean in closer as they felt a spark and the two begin making out.

Chameko backs away. "Do you have a condom?" She asked.

"No."

"Let's just do it the . You only live

Once." Chameko and Vince go back to making out.

* * *

Veronica, Violet and Becky where all sitting down at the student council table in a classroom.

"Hey, do you think someone is going to get jealous of you when you go to you're internship on Monday?"

"Jealous? Who would get Jealous if me?" Veronica asked.

The three girls laugh.

* * *

Vincent walks up to school. He felt a little bad about what he and Chameko did last night.

Chameko walks up behind him." Vince." The girl said. The girl however didn't feel guilty at all and she liked what she and the boy did.

"Yeah-" he said as he turns around.

"Vince, I'm sorry." Hazel said as she walks up to her boyfriend. "I was a jerk and made you feel unwanted. I'll make you feel wanted from now on. Please take me back!" She said.

"Of course, I'll take you back." The boy said as he turns around.

The two run up to eachother and look into each others eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Nothing will tear us apart." The boy turns around and stares at Chameko and she stares back at him.


	16. S1: I Wish (5)

Chameko is in her bed crying. She was very sad after her recent break up with her boyfriend Bartly and it really got to her as she was in love with the boy.

The girl was crying into the pillow like crazy, and she was heartbroken.

However, as she continued to cry, she felt a weird sensation in her stomach.

The girl felt as if she was getting ready to throw up. So she gets up out of the bed and runs to the bathroom that was in her bedroom.

She lifts up the toilet stool and she throws up chunks of vomit.

This was the fifth time she threw up today. She began thinking of reasons as to why she could throw up, but just in case she bought a pregnancy test.

She walks over to the bathroom counter and looks at the test. She picks up the test and notices that it was a plus sign, meaning that she pregnant.

"Oh no…"

* * *

 **"I Wish"**

 _Bartly (submitted by Shadow of The Umbreon)_

 _Becky (submitted by Espeon44)_

 _Cato (submitted by W.R. Winters)_

 _Chameko (submitted by Shadow of The Umbreon)_

 _Chara (submitted by St. Elmo's Fire)_

 _Chase (submitted by MadDogLucario69_

 _Dakota (submitted by IceCakeQueen)_

 _Francine (submitted by Arcana of the North)_

 _Lenny (submitted by TheGreat0ne)_

 _Lysander (submitted by isorropa)_

 _Mirai (submitted by SaiyanKJ)_

 _Naoto (submitted by NitroTheKidd88)_

 _Rhubarb (submitted by Shadow of The Umbreon)_

 _Sapphire (submitted by Shadow of The Umbreon)_

 _Veronica (submitted by AngelOfTheDarkness21)_

 _Vincent (submitted by stigma13)_

 **Guests Starring**

 _Mr Rodgers_

 _Professor Rowan_

 _Dr. Virginia Wong_

* * *

It was the end of the school day and Rhubarb was waiting for his father to pick him up.

Cato was waiting too, for his father to show up.

"You know, you don't have to wait with me." Rhubarb explained to the boy.

"I want to make sure, you get home safe."

Rhubarb blushes.

"You're one of my best friends and I care about you and you're safety." Cato explained. "And besides there's to much going on out here, so I want to make sure that you're safe."

Rhubarb's dad SVU pops up to the front of the school.

It was Mr Rodgers, Rhubarbs dad. Mr Rodgers honks his horn.

"Well there goes my dad." Rhubarb said. "I'll see you late." Rhubarb greeted as he walks away and waves goodbye at his friend.

Cato raises his right hand up. "See ya."

Rhubarb gets into the front of the car.

Mr Rodgers drives off.

The man was curious as about his sons friend. "Hey Rhubarb whose that guy?"

Rhubarb blushes. "That's Cato."

"Is he you're boyfriend?"

"No-no-no."

"Well I want to meet him even if he's not you're boyfriend." Mr Rodgers explained. "I want to know who my son is friends with."

"I'll invite him over for dinner." Rhubarb replied but he was a little nervous.

* * *

Lenny walks into the room of the lab. Lenny walks over to Lysander, Chara, Naoto, Francine, and Mirai. Who where all students of the internship.

"Am I late?" Lenny who was dressed up in a suit and tie, dressed up very professionally asked his collages.

"No. If my hypotheses is correct where all on time." Francine said.

"Looser." Chara laughed.

"Thanks dad. I'm excited to be working with you." Veronica said as she and her father walked with eachother.

"Dad?" They all said.

"Hey guys." Veronica said as she walked over to the rest of the interns.

Lenny glares at Veronica.

* * *

The bell rings.

Chameko sits down next to Sapphire. As she looks up she sees Bartly and she glares at him.

Bartly sits down next to Dakota. He turns around and looks at his ex girlfriend.

Chameko rolls her eyes.

Sapphire signs. "Do you miss him?"

"Yes, I do miss him. I've been crying over him all night." The girl sighs.

"Girl, forget that flirter. We need to find you a new man." Sapphire signed with her hands.

Chameko thinks about it. But then she remembers that she is pregnant and that she has a doctors appointment later today and realizes that she shouldn't be dating anyone anytime soon as she needs to think about what she's going to do about this situation.

"I'm good. I have a lot more

Important things on my mind right now."

"Like what?" The girl signs.

Chameko looks around to make sure to see if no one was around her so they wouldn't hear her.

There was no one.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Sapphires mouth opens. "You're pregnant?" She signs.

"Yeah, I am."

"Whose the father?" She signs.

The girl turns around and looks at Hazel and Vincent who where sitting by Becky.

"Aww you're cute." Hazel said.

"No pure the cutest." Vincent said.

Vincent and Hazel kiss eachother.

Chameko turns around and sighs.

Shappire was shocked. "Vince?" She signed.

"Yes, him."

"When did this happen?"

"Last week. He broke up with Hazel and I had broke up with Bart and it just happened." She shrugs.

"Well then what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know yet. I have a doctors appointment later today. I'll figure out then." She turns around and looks at Vincent who was kissing Hazel.

The girl was trying to figure out on what she should do.

* * *

Rhubarb walks down the stairs and he sees his crush Cato.

"Hey, Cato wait up!"

Rhubarb runs over towards Cato.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"My dad wants to invite you over for dinner. You see there's this thing where he wants to meet my friends."

"Okay, I'm fine with that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm curious to see what family like for the Rhubarbs is." Cato said.

Rhubarb blushes. "I'll see you then. Bye." Rhubarb runs off.

* * *

All the interns where all sitting in chairs in a room while Professor Rowan was standing up In front of a smart television.

"For you're six week internship. You're guys will do various task that will help you earn a chance to get a $5,000 scholarship." Professor Rowan said. "But not only that this is a paid internship. The one

With the most impressive results, will win get up to three different scholarships." The man explained.

Lenny was sitting there with his arms crossed. He was salty over the fact that Veronica was able to get an internship.

"We already know that you're daughter will get the scholarship." Lenny said as he rolls his eyes.

All the interns laugh.

Professor Rowan was very angry at that comment that the dude made, meanwhile Veronica felt embarrassed.

"Lenny I want to have a word with you after this is over with." The Professor said.

"Looks like someone is in trouble." Chara said.

* * *

Chameko was sitting on a hospital bed as she awaited for her doctor to come back into the room.

The girl was scared and nervous as she waited.

The doctor comes into the room and in her hands she helped a vanilla colored folder with white papers in it.

"You are indeed present. Five days to be exact."

Chameko sighs. "What should I do?"

"Well you have a lot of options, there's abortion-"

"Abortion?" Chameko thought about it a little. She didn't want to have a baby at such a young age, as she wanted to have a career and have a life.

"Yes. That is one of you're options." The doctor said.

"I don't know about it. But I'd like to think about that." The girl said.

* * *

Rhubarb looks into the mirror. The boy was wearing a tuxedo, was he wanted to impress the boy he had a crush on. "I'm all ready." Rhubarb said.

The doorbell rings.

Mr Rodgers opens the door and Cato was on the other side.

"You must be Cato."

"Yes, I am."

Mr Rodger holds his hand out for a hand shake. "Hi I'm Mr. Rodgers."

Cato shakes his hands.

Rhubarb walks down the stairs. "Are y'all ready?"

"Yes." The dad and his friend sad.

* * *

Professor Rowan and Lenny walk into a room.

The professor was angry at the boy for the accusations he made.

"You can't go around throwing accusations like that. I can get into serious trouble." The professor said.

Lenny folds his arms together. "Is it true? Are you trying to cover it up?"

"No! Everyone who got the internship was qualified, and got accept based on skills."

Lenny rolls his eyes. "I know for a fact that you're daughter got accepted because she is in fact you're daughter and I won't stop until I prove it." Lenny said. The boy walks away.

* * *

Chameko walks into the hospital room and sees a lot of different types of families with babies. She noticed that they where struggling with the babies and that they where crying. She didn't like it.

The girl runs away.

* * *

Rhubarb, Mr. Rodgers and Cato all laugh.

"Rhubarb, where did you hide this boy at?" He asked as they all three sat s true dinner table at his house.

Rhubarb and Cato both look at eachother and smile.

"I like him. He's better then Bartly and Chameko." Mr. Rodgers said. "Why aren't you friends with them anymore?"

"It's a long complicated story…" Rhubarb said.

"How would you like to go hunting with me and Rhubarb next week?"

Cato smiles. "Sure."

"I like him. You two would make a great couple." Mr Rodgers said.

Cato felt uncomfortable by that couple comment as he was straight so his smile turned into a frown.

Rhubarb liked that comment so he smiled pretty hard.

* * *

Lenny walks past Victoria in the hallway at school. He stops and he glares at her.

He was still pretty angry at the fact that she got accepted for the internship. "You think you're so lucky, Veronica. But guess what. I'm gonna make sure that you'll loose you're internship." Lenny said. "I'll do whatever it takes." Lenny turns around and walks away in anger.

Rhubarbs father car pulls up into the front of the school.

Rhubarbs father liked Cato and wondered if something was going on between him and his son and wanted the two boys to date.

"So, are you and Cato-"

"We're just friends." Rhubarb said. "But I want us to be more than that."

"Son a close mouth doesn't get fed. You have to make you're feelings for him known." His father said.

Rhubarb thought about what his father said and smiles.

* * *

Chameko walks up to Vincent who was by his locker. She wanted to talk to him, and tell her about the decision she made about the baby.

"Hey, Vincent."

Hazel walks up to a Vincent.

"Hey."

The boy turns around and looks at his girlfriend and they hug eachother and kiss.

Chameko looked at them and realized that she didn't want to ruin a happy couple. She turns around and walks away.

* * *

The bell rings.

Lenny walks up to Chara.

"We should skip school." Lenny suggested.

"Wow, the goody two shoes wants to act bad." It said. "Let's go."

Lenny and Chara walk away.

* * *

Chameko and Sapphire where sitting at the lunch table.

"I figured out what I want to do with the baby." She said.

* * *

It was really cold outside since it was October and Rhubarb and Cato where walking down the sidewalk.

"Then-" Cato said.

"We should talk." Rhubarb said.

"About?" Cato asked.

Rhubarb and Cato turn around and look at each other.

Rhubarb leans in and he kisses Cato, but Cato didn't kiss him back. Rhubarb backs away with a huge smile, but Cato stood their paralyzed as the boy didn't like the kiss, and felt uncomfortable since he was a straight guy.

* * *

Chameko walks into the clinic. She sighs with relief. She made her decision and she knew what she wanted to do.

She walks up to the front desk.

"I would like to get an abortion." Chameko said.


	17. S1: Break the Rules (6)

**A Hello12 Original story.**

Silas walks up to Hailey who was look inside of the locker that they shared together.

The teenage boy who was a sophomore in high school walked up to the high school freshman with a confident look on his face.

He was very angry about something.

"Hailey, I think we need to talk." The boy said.

Hailey looked around in he locker; but the locker was a mess thanks to her. There were papers everywhere.

Hailey had a lot going on in her mind. She had a lot of tests that she needed to take since midterms were coming up. She had a lot of studying to get done. Which led her to be quite unorganized.

"Hailey, you're leaving our locker a mess."

"I know that Sails. I just have a lot on my freaking plate."

Lysander walks up to Hailey, with a very big smile. "Hey Hailey I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date Friday night."

"No!" The girl shouted as she was very stressed out from everything that was going on. But she covered her mouth cause as soon as she said it, she regretted it very much. "I mean-"

"That's okay, at least you where honest." Lysander said as he was very disappointed in the girls answer. He walks away, feeling sad.

"What did I just do?" Hailey asked herself.

* * *

 ** _"Break the Rules"_**

 ** _Starring (Main Cast):_**

 _Amy (submitted by Espeon44)_

 _Ally (submitted by Espeon44)_

 _Bartly (submitted by Shadow of The Umbreon)_

 _Chameko (submitted by Shadow of The Umbreon)_

 _Chara (submitted by St. Elmo's Fire)_

 _Hailey (submitted by The Hooded Author)_

 _Hazel (submitted by KorianneAnders)_

 _Jackson (submitted by Onkyou)_

 _Kendra (submitted by Kamihana Kajimura)_

 _Lenny (submitted by TheGreat0ne)_

 _Lysander (submitted by isorropa)_

 _Marine (submitted by Hinebras)_

 _Mirai (submitted by SaiyanKJ)_

 _Selina (submitted by Espeon44)_

 _Silas (submitted by PokemonTrainer4700)_

 _Sapphire (submitted by Shadow of The Umbreon)_

 _Zhen (submitted by ForeverShieldAllieXD)_

* * *

Sapphire was sitting in her class. The girl turns around and looks at Bartly who was looking at her.

The girl missed her friend and wanted him back but she couldn't cause of her best fried.

"World War II begun-" The female history teacher started as she walked down the aisle.

Zhen turns around and notices that Sapphire was looking at Bartly.

Zhen smiles. "Do you have a crush?" Zhen asked her, by signing.

Sapphire bites her lips. She didn't know how to respond to the girls question as while she did have a crush, she didn't know if she still had it or not. "No." The girl signs.

"I think you're lying." Zhen signed.

"I'm not lying, things have been ruff between me, Chameko, Rhubarb and Bartly and I miss them all." She replied back by signing with her fingers.

"But you miss him the most."

Sapphire rolls her eyes and began thinking that maybe what the girl was saying was possibly true.

"Just try to get Chameko and Bartly to try and be friends again. That's all you have to do." Zhen advised.

Sapphire began thinking about what the girl was saying and thought that maybe she was right.

* * *

Chara and Lenny walk in the parking lot, towards Chara's car which was a convertible.

"I don't know about this." Lenny second guessed, not feeling right about what he was going to do.

"Oh you're doing this. You need to relax."

"I can't relax! Veronica got an internship because she's Professor Rowans daughter, not because she put a lot of hard work into science like I have!"

"There goes that angry and spirt I was looking for." It said. "You have it in you, unleash the beast within."

"Thank you?" Lenny asked. Whenever he was around Chara he felt something weird about the gender less human being he was skipping class with.

"Now let's go. I know a way you can relax." Chara opens up its car door, and Lenny does the same. They both get into the car.

* * *

The bell rings and class was now over.

"Hailey, can you stay after class." The teachers, Mrs. Milton said to the girl.

"Ooo, looks like someone's got I trouble." Kendra said as she Hazel walk by her.

* * *

The bell rings.

Sapphire and Chameko where sitting at the lunch table. All Sapphire was doing was staring at Bartly who was across from them.

Bartly waves at Sapphire and she waves back.

"Who are you waving at?" She asked as Chameko raises her right eye brow at the girl and turns her head and looks at who she was waving at.

She grins. It made her angry that her friend was waving at her ex-boyfriend.

"Bartly?"

"Look, I think that you should forgive him."

"Forgive him? He flirted with my best friend!"

"Cant you forgive him?" She asked. "The past is the past, can't you move on." She said as she continued to sign what she was saying.

"It was a three weeks ago." She replied. She began to realize something as she noticed the look on the girls face. "Do you like him?"

"I am…"

"You like him don't you."

"Well."

You can't date him!"

"Why not?"

"Cause he's my ex."

"So?"

"What type of friend dates there friends ex or a guy there interested in."

"I can do whatever I want."

"well fine then. He's gonna hurt you." Chameko warned her.

Sapphire gets up and walks away.

* * *

Hailey walks up to the teacher that wanted to talk to her after school as the classroom was now empty with just the two of them.

Hailey wasn't nervous at all as she wasn't the type of girl to ever get in trouble. "What is it Mrs. Milton."

"How would you like the opportunity to work with gym leader Fantina at the Hearthome City Gym as her assistant?"

Hailey smiles.

"I'd love that."

"Great. I recommended your cause #1 in the class rank of your graduation class and you have a bright future ahead of you." She said.

Hailey smiles as she loved hearing that.

* * *

Chara pulls up its car into a empty forest. In the forest was Amy, Selina, Marine, Mirai, Ally & Jackson. They where all sitting in a wooden table with each one of them holding either bongs or needles.

Selina injects some heroin into her arm. "Now that feels good." The girl said as she felt relieved.

Chara and Lenny get out of the car.

"Where are we?"

"Gangsta's Paradise." Jackson said.

"Isn't this where the druggies all go?" Lenny asked.

"We're not druggies." Jackson said. "We just like to have fun."

"Hey, Amy, hand me a needle."

"Okay." Amy picks up a needle and throws it to Chara and it grabs it.

"Try it."

"I don't-"

"You said you wanted to relax, now try it. This will help you relax and get over the Veronica thing."

"It helps." Mirai said as he smoked a bong that had weed in it.

"Man, drugs help you relax." Marine said.

Lenny sighs as he grabs the kneels. "What's the worst that can happen."

Everyone cheers.

Lenny puts the tip of the needle into his arm and the boy sighs.

* * *

Hailey walks into the Hearthome City Gym. The girl sees Fantina. "Hi, Fantina, I'm Hailey."

"So you must be Hailey." The gym leader said as she walks up to the girl and let's her hand out so the girl can shake it.

Hailey shakes the girl in the purple dress hand.

"Now. This job is hands on. I'm gonna need you a lot. Besides school is there anything else that you're going to be distracted by?" She asked.

Hailey reaches into her pocket as she felt her phone buzz.

"Excuse me." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cell phone. She notices that she has gotten a text message from Lysander asking her.

"You wanna go out for pizza?"

Hailey thinks about what her boss told her and realized that she couldn't let anything get in her way.

"No I can't." She texted. "I'm sorry but we won't out." She texted back. She puts her phone away.

"Nope." She said as she thought about it. "I'm all cleared."

* * *

Chara and Lenny who where both high as a kite walk down the Forrest as the two where alone. Chara pushes Lenny to The ground and it tickles him.

"I'm very ticklelish." Lenny laughs.

Chara and Lenny both laugh.

Lenny grabs Chara's arms and the two star into each others eyes.

Lenny felt a connection as he looked into its eyes. Lenny was second used about those feelings and Lenny gets up. "I have to go. Skipping was a mistake."

Lenny walks away, with his confused feelings.

The bell rings.

Sapphire stares at Bartly who was siting near his locker.

"May I sit?" She asked, as she signs.

"Sure."

Sapphire sits down right next to the boy.

"I'm on your side." Sapphire said.

"You are?"

"Yes. All you where trying todo was make a point to her. And by making that point, you used you're very good lucks." Sapphire signed explaining to the boy.

"You really think I'm good looking?" Bartly asked.

"Yes."

Sapphire and Bartly stare at eachother and Sapphire kisses him, and he kisses her back.

* * *

"Come to my car." He said.

"Okay."

The two get up and hold hands.

* * *

Lysander stares at his crush, Hailey who was at her locker. Lysander was very angry at her. He really liked her. "Why did you reject my date?"

"Because, I want to focus on my future."

"You can focus on you're future and still date me."

"I can't. I'm sorry." Hailey shuts her locker and she walks away.

Lysander's eyes turn red, as he was heartbroken from her rejection.

The bell rings.

Lenny was in the bathroom stall on his phone. He was very confused about what he was feeling for Chara. So the boy typed into google, "I may have feelings for a gender less person." Lenny presses search and results come up.

Lenny sighs.

* * *

The bell rings.

Sapphire and Bartly walk down the hallway holding hands.

"So after what we did in the car, does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked by signing.

"I guess so." Bartly shrugged.

"Great." She said.

* * *

The bell rings.

Lenny walks up to Chara. He felt pretty guilty over what he did to it last night.

"Hey, look man. I'm sorry. I was just nervous as that was my first time getting high."

Chara ignores Lenny.

"The reason I left is because I came up with a way we can get Veronica fired."

"Keep talking." Chara said.

Lenny smiles.

* * *

Sapphire looks down the hallway and sees Bartly talking to Amy.

Bartly grabs the girls hair and curls it. The two giggle while talking to eachother.

"You're very pretty." Bartly said.

"Say that again." The girl blushes.

Bartly looks up and notices Sapphire.

Sapphire was heartbroken. She realized that not only what her friend was saying was true but she also realized what she was feeling. Sapphire runs down the hallway.

"Sapphire." Bartly runs off

To chase Sapphire.

"I'm sorry." Bartly said.

"You're a suit, and for the record. I'm breaking up with you and regret giving you my virginity." She signed as she walks off.

Chameko seen the whole thing and she smiled. She held her arms out so her friend could hug her as she could tell she needed it.

Sapphire runs up to the girl

And the two hug.

"I'm so sorry."

"No he should be sorry." Chameko glares at Bartly. He walks away.

Bartly sighs.

* * *

Hailey walks down the hallway, and she sees Lysander and Kendra walk up to her.

"Can I ask you something?" Kendra asked.

"Sure."

"We've been best friends for like forever, so you wouldn't be mad if you say like me and Lysander become boyfriend and girlfriend do you."

"I have no reason to be mad." The girl lied. She would indeed be mad.

"Good cause, me and Lysander are dating now." Kendra said. Kendra and Lysander hold hands.

The girl was not ready for this turn of events and she was heartbroken that this happened. She stared at her crush and he stared at her.


	18. S1: Stabbed in the Back (7)

**A Hello12 Orginal story.**

The bell rings.

Kendra and Lysander are standing in front of Kendra's locker and the two are making out constantly, there mouths moving at a rapid fast pace.

Both of them not wanting to let go of the other.

Kendra backs up. Although she liked making out with her boyfriend she felt like there was something missing from their newly formed relationship.

"What?" Lysander asked confused as he didn't want to stop making out.

"I don't know." She said. Deep down she felt like she had to do something to keep the boy interested cause she felt like she was going to loose the boy that she just started dating.

The finale bell rings.

"Looks like I have to jet." He said. "See ya later." The boy turns around and begins walking.

Hazel and Hailey walk up to the girl.

"What's wrong?" Hailey asked.

"Why did he walk outta here like that?" Hazel asked.

The girl was nervous. "I felt like he sensed the feeling that I was feeling."

"What feeling?" Hailey asked.

"I feel like he maybe might not wanna be my girlfriend and loose interest in me."

"We'll find something." Hazel and Hailey walk away.

Kendra begins thinking of what to do.

* * *

 _ **"Stabbed in the Back"**_

 _ **Starring (Main Cast):**_

 _Cass (submitted by Dame Rivere)_

 _Cato (submitted by W.R. Winters)_

 _Chara (submitted by St. Elmo's Fire)_

 _Chase (submitted by MadDogLucario69_

 _Hailey (submitted by The Hooded Author)_

 _Hazel (submitted by KorianneAnders)_

 _Jackson (submitted by Onkyou)_

 _Kendra (submitted by Kamihana Kajimura)_

 _Lenny (submitted by TheGreat0ne)_

 _Lysander (submitted by isorropa)_

 _Rhubarb (submitted by Shadow of The Umbreon)_

 _Veronica (submitted by AngelOfTheDarkness21)_

* * *

Kendra was in class. The girl reaches into her purse and pulls out her tablet. She searches into google, "how to keep you're boyfriend interested in you." She presses search.

She turns her head and looks at her boyfriend who was sitting right next to Mirai. She turns her head back to the tablet.

She goes to a website that gives her a list of ideas and she begins thinking over the ideas.

* * *

Veronica walks into the lab. The teenage girl was ready for yet another day at the internship she gotten at her dads lab.

Veronica walks up to Lenny, who was standing by Chara, Jackson and Mirai. She was curious as to why Lenny wasn't there at the last meeting they had at the internship.

"Why didn't you show up? Is it because you know that Im winning this scholarship?" Veronica asked.

Lenny rolls his eyes. "Just you wait…"

"Wait for what?"

Professor Rowan walks up to his daughter with a very angry look on his face, but that same time it was curious look too. "Veronica, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure, why not father."

Professor Rowan begins walking and Veronica goes along with her.

"All according to plan." Lenny and Chara hive five eachother.

* * *

Cato and Mr. Rougers, nicknamed Mr. Rodgers where sitting on his couch playing video games. The two boys both having PlayStation four controls in their hands.

"You're about to go down, Cato."

"No, I'm not Mr. Rodgers." Cato said as he mashed buttons on the control to the game.

The game that the two where playing was the latest Naruto game

* * *

and the twos characters they where playing where fighting eachother.

Cato's character was in the lead. Cato bites his lip, as he mashed down on the buttons pretty hard.

Cato wins.

Cato throws his fist into the air and throws the remote control on the ground.

Mr. Rodger sighs, as he gently

Taps his remote on the table.

"Take that old man, I win!"

Rhubarb walks into the living. "I see my friend is getting along perfect with my father." Rhubarb notices.

"Yeah we are. Cato's a great guy."

Cato turns around and looks at a Photo. He sees Rhubarb and Mr. Rougers. But Cato was wondering about something, where was Mrs. Rougers.

"Excuse me. But is there a Mrs. Rougers?" The curious teenage boy asked.

Rhubarb's Father felt numb. "Get out!"

"Dad." Rhubarb said.

"I said get out!" Rhubarbs father shouted.

Cato gets up and leaves.

* * *

Veronica and her dad go outside so they can talk. The father was very angry at his daughter after what he found.

"What dad?"

"Veronica, you're fired."

"What do you mean, I'm fired?"

Professor Rowan didn't want to say it but he had too. "Herorin was found in you're locker."

"WHAT?" The girl asked shocked to hear that. "Dad you know that I would never do drugs."

"I know that, but they don't know that and they believe that since the drug was found in you're locker."

"Well, you have to let them give

Me a chance to explain."

"I'm sorry Veronica, but they said you can't come back."

Veronica was furious. She wanted to get down to the bottom of this and find out exactly what was going wrong. "I'll get to the bottom of this."

* * *

Kendra, Hazel and Hailey where all sitting down at the lunch table.

"I have a way to get Lysander to be interested in me."

* * *

"But he's already into you." Hailey pointed out.

"I know that. But I don't want him to not loose interest in me." She said.

Hailey rolls her eyes. Deep down she was a little jealous of their relationship.

"What did you decide to do?" Hazel asked.

"Im going to play hard to get." She said. "That way hell be interested in me."

* * *

The bell rings.

"Guess what."

"What?" Violet asked as her friend sat down next to her in the classroom.

"I got fired from my internship."

"What how did you get fired."

"They found herorin in my locker."

"WHAT?! No way! You don't do drugs."

"I know that."

"So then, did someone plant the drugs in you're locker?" She asked.

"That's what I'm thinking."

"Who would do that."

"I don't know." She said.

"It was most likely Lenny." Chase said as he sat not next too far from him.

"How are you so sure?" Veronica asked.

"I know. Lenny told me." Chase said.

Veronica and Violet turn to eachother and look at eachother.

* * *

The bell rings.

Rhubarb walks up to Cato. He felt sorry for what happened with his dad as he walked down the hall.

"Hey sorry about last night. It's just that ever since we lost my mom, dad acts weird when it comes to her. It's not you're fault. He's just having a hard time."

"oh well thanks for explaining to me."

"Are we still cool?" Rhubarb asked.

"Yeah where still cool."

Rhubarb walks away.

* * *

Lysander walks up to his girlfriend who was looking into her locker staring at herself.

"Hey, babe."

The girl didn't say anything.

"So are you giving me the silent treatment?" Lysander asked.

The girl continue to not say anything.

"Look Kendra."

Kendra continues to look at herself in the mirror.

Lysander was getting annoyed by the silent treatment and decided to just walk away.

However, when the boy walked away, the kind of felt a little regret on what she did.

* * *

Cato and Cass walk down the hallway of the school. Cato felt really bad for mentioning Rhubarbs mom.

"I feel like I should apologize."

"You should."

"But how?" Cato thought. "Maybe, I set him up on a date cause I can tell that he's lonely and a great guy like him needs a girlfriend."

"That's a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Because it'll remind him of his ex."

"Oh, right."

"Just go over there and say sorry." Cass said. Cass walks away.

Cato realized that his friend was right and that all he needed to do was say sorry.

* * *

The bell rings.

Veronica walks up to Lenny with an angry look on her face. "How could you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Plant those drugs in my locker."

"You have no proof." The boy glared at her.

"Oh, I'll find proof." The girl said.

* * *

Kendra notices that Lysander was sitting outside on the bench. She felt pretty guilty for what she did earlier.

"Listen, Lysander I'm sorry." The girl said. She sits down on the bench right next to her.

"I was afraid that you where interested in me." Kendra admitted.

Lysander laughs.

"What?"

"If I wasn't interested in you, I wouldn't be dating you."

Kendra laughs.

"Look I'm sorry okay. I really like you, Lysander. I don't want to mess things up."

"I don't want to mess things up too." Lysander said.

Kendra and Lysander kiss.

* * *

Cato rings the doorbell, as he stood in front of his friends house, Rhubarb.

The door opens and Rhubarb's dad opens up and he walks into the porch.

"Look, I'm sorry for bringing up you're wife. I didn't know that she died and no one told me. I wouldn't have said a thing if I was informed." The boy said.

"It's okay. I'm the one who overreacted."

"No you didn't. I offended you and you had a very reasonable reason to react the way you did." The dad said. "Why don't you come in here and let's play some more Naruto."

"Hell yeah." Cato said.

Cato walks into the house.

Veronica waited outside the building of the lab.

Chase walks outside the lab with sunglasses on. "Do you have it?" He asked.

"Yeah I have it." Chase said. Chase hands the girl a flash drive and she grabs it.

"These going to get what they deserve." Veronica laughs.

* * *

Rhubarb sits down on the couch next to the girl next to his friend Cato who was alone in the couch with the remote control in his hand.

Rhubarb smiles.

"Sorry about what happened with you're father."

"Alls forgiven." The boy said.

Rhubarb looks at Cato and Cato looks at him.

Rhubarb leans in and he kisses Cato. Cato didn't like the kiss, at all since he was straight and not gay. Rhubarb backs up and smiles.

"Aww." Rhubarbs dad said as he watched the kiss. "Don't you two make the perfect couple."

Rhubarb smiles.

Cato didn't like it. The boy was straight and not gay and he knew that Cass was right and that he had to tell the boy that he was straight.


	19. Mini Chapter: S2 Promo

_**Mini Chapter: Chapter 1 Promo**_

Mindy was standing in the front of the class. The girl had long black hair with brown highlights in-between, the hair. She was wearing a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans with extremely long black boots that complimented the girls outfit.

She was African American and she stood there in–front of the class as the Feminist Club, were watching her, as they sat in her desk waiting for her to talk.

Becky, Brooke, Cleopatra, Dakota, Francine, Hailey, Kendra, Marine, Martha, Mindy, Mirai, Moon, Sapphire, Phoenix, and Violet where all members of the feminist club.

"Feminist. I have the perfect campaign idea! Rape guys at our school."

 _ **A new chapters of Hearthome High Return soon!**_

"First we throw a party." Mindy explained to the girls in the feminist club. "Each girl will be handed a selection of date rape drugs."

Late at night, multiple students attended the party which was thrown by Mindy, however most of the people at the party where of the male gender.

Chameko was sitting on a couch, and looking at Bartly; she than looks at the drink, that Bartly sits down at table.

 _ **The high viewed story, Hearthome High!**_

"Next up, talk to a guy and then get him too look away for a second." She went on to explain. "And, as the guy looks away, boom, you slip the drugs in their drink." She continued on letting the girls know what to do.

Lenny picks up his drink that he sat on the table, and drinks it.

Later that night, Lenny goes into his room; feeling very weird, and he passes out on the bed nearby.

 _ **New Chapters, and a New Season!**_

"Take them to a room, as they are drugged up and take advantage of them." Mindy continued on as she explained to everyone what she wanted to be done, as she stood in the classroom looking at all the other members of the feminist club.

"For years, the girls have been raped, harassed and kidnapped by guys. This is our chance to get even." She said.

 _ **New season premieres soon!**_


	20. S2: Chapter 1 (Preview)

Here is season 2 of Hearthome Home! The story is back with more drama than. This is not the full first chapter. This is a like half of the first chapter, and a little sneak peak of it. This is my highest viewed story out of all my stories. I don't know why but it is. So its back with a brand new season. The previous storylines form season 1 will continue on. Not only that, but Hearthome High is a teen drama and it is a sequel story. Anyway, the story is building to a big story that is big.

 _ **A Hello12 Original Story**_

The swat team and FBI rushes into the school, running really fast, trying to find the person who they're looking for, as there was only one person who they're sent to find.

Zack was standing in front of the class. Along with them, were the police and Detective Looker.

The Swat Team and FBI were so fast, that they're pushing students making them fall onto the ground. The sound of an alarm was going off, as students were running also trying to hide.

"We need to find Dakota…" Looker said as he turned his head to one of the police officers.

Looker looks at Zack, who had black eye over his right eyes. "Have you seen, Dakota?" The detective wearing a brown jacket, asked the boy, with the very bad bruise over his right eye.

Violet was chasing Fall who was storming down the hallway, in anger at the boy. Violet had regretted what she had did and she wanted to apologize to the boy, but he wouldn't accept her apology.

"Listen, I'm sorry Fall…" She apologized either regret.

Fall however, wasn't having any of it, and the boy shook his head, refusing to accept the boy's apology.

"Fall…" Violet said.

The teenage boy turns his head and folds his arms at her. He glares at her. "Leave me alone, and never talk to me again." He said. He walks off.

Violet stood there in sorrow, feeling bad for what she had done to fall. The girl's eyes began to turn red, with tears begin to form. She was really sorry for what she had done and felt really bad for what she did.

" _Attention the school on lock down, please go to a designated safety area." A female announcer said over the intercom informing the student._

" _Attention the school on lock down, please go to a designated safety area." A female announcer said over the intercom informing the student._

" _Attention schools on lock down, please go to a designated safety area." A female announcer said over the intercom informing the student._

As the students were running down the hallway trying to get to a classroom and with some of them trying to leave the school, Chameko, Bartly and Sapphire were running really fast, with Bartly holding his girlfriend's hand.

Each one of them had a really frightening look on their face.

Chameko however was really scared about what had happened. She was shaking in fear. "Do you think we'll get in trouble?" Chameko asked.

"Not if the police don't-"Bartly began to speak – but he slowly stopped but as he began talking, he looked up and saw the Swat Team, FBI, Looker and the Police.

The three teenagers were frightening for their life, afraid of what they'd just had done. What the three of them had did was very terrible, each one of them where scared of what they had done, because what they had done was very illegal and could land them in jail.

The three of them deeply regretted doing the illegal activity what they had done.

Chameko, Bartly and Sapphire were running, when one of the FBI agents, pushing Chameko.

" _Attention schools on lock down, please go to a designated safety area." A female announcer said over the intercom informing the student._

Dakota slowly began to back away, feeling frighten for her life, as she was feeling really bad at what had happened between, her and a certain person.

A gun was begin pointing in her face, she backs away and she backs up against a locker with a frighten look on her face, worried about her life. She breathes heavy.

"Please don't kill me, I'm sorry for what I did…"

The person who was holding the gun, was Lenny. Lenny was wearing a black leather jacket, a gray shirt, and dark jean pants and black boots. Lenny held the gun in his head, wanting to kill Dakota for what she did to him. He slowly began to pull the trigger, as Dakota stood there in fear. The girls eyes began water up and she begins crying.

"Please Lenny, don't do it!" She said. "I'm sorry."

" _Attention schools on lock down, please go to a designated safety area." A female announcer said over the intercom informing the student._

Lenny was furious for what the girl had done to him. "Don't you do dare; apologize for what you did to me! Sorry doesn't cut it for what you did to me!" He shouted in anger, fear and sadness, as tears were falling down his eyes. He slowly begins to pull the trigger as he bites his lips, thinking if rather or not if he should fully pull it.

" _Attention schools on lock down, please go to a designated safety area." A female announcer said over the intercom informing the student._

" _Attention schools on lock down, please go to a designated safety area." A female announcer said over the intercom informing the student._

Dakota screams.

Vincent was sitting in the bathroom, in a stall with an angry look on his face, breathing really heavy. He was really angry at what had happened.

Francine, Naoto, Zenith and Chase were in the locker room of the school. The three teenager's backup, and as they back up. The three of their hands where covered in blood, as they looked back away they were all hyperventilating, laying on the floor was Felix, who was covered in blood; with a knife in his chest.

The three teenagers were shocked by what they had done…

 **Twelve Weeks Earlier**

Everyone in the class was looking at the boy with dirty blonde hair and deep Forrest green eyes. The teenage boy was Caucasian and gay. He was holding a piece of white paper in his hand with the writing of his assignment which he had to present to class on it.

Zack takes a deep breath and then realizes the deep breath, as the boy was nervous about – presenting in front of the class, he looks as he feed Felix, the boy who he had a crush on look at him.

Felix looked very nice and was very dressed up. He was wearing a blazer and blue jean pants. The boy had hazel colored eyes and crimson colored hair.

In order to distract himself from being nervous about presenting in front of the class, he continued to look at the smiling boy, who was smiling at him.

The classroom was filled with twenty–four students, who were all eagerly anticipating the blonde hair boy to present his assignment.

The room was very quiet. Which eased up the boy's nervousness.

The teacher who name was Serena Ketchum, was sitting at her desk and looking at the boy too.

Lenny Owens, who was looking at Zack, (who Lenny was Zack's friend) notices that Felix and Zack were looking at each other. Lenny turns his head and glares at the boy in jealously. He wanted a quick glance at the boy.

Lenny eyes where unusual. He had brown colored eyes with a tint of green in them.

Zack sighs again. "What is the purpose of human beings?" Zack recited his poem.

"Why are we here?"

The students in the class begin thinking about the questions which Zack's poem was asking.

"What is the purpose of human beings?

Some may ask, we were born here cause of god.

Some may say we were evolved forms of monkeys.

But-but-" Zack said, as his hands begin shaking. The boy was nervous. He begins sweating like crazy and processed to breathe heavy. "I can't…sorry Mrs. Ketchum, I cant."

The bell rings, which indicated the class was now over.

Zack sighs feeling very disappointed in himself, because she didn't get the chance to finish the poem he worked so he to do.

Students began to get up from their desk and grab their stuff, while some students chose to grab their stuff and then get their backpacks.

Felix, however, was in a rush, as the boy wanted to Zack, so he hurried up and grabbed his stuff and walked up to Zack.

Felix had a very bright smile on his face, showing off his pearly white teeth. He began blush, as he licks his lips, looks down and then back again, looking straight at Zack.

"Hey, Zack…"

"Hey Felix." The boy responded as he was very nervous.

"I thought you did a great job with your presentation…" Felix said as he gently taps Zacks shoulder.

"Thanks."

"See ya later man." Felix walks away.

Zack smiles, as Lenny glares at the boy. Lenny, was seriously jealous that his friend would try and date Felix, and he didn't like it. "I'm warning you, dude. Don't date a guy like that." Lenny explained to his friend. Lenny walks away, leaving Zack to stand there dazed and confused as what he should do next.

" _ **Sleeping with the Enemy"**_

Cato runs down the hallways of the school. The boy was really happy as he just received some news about a friend.

Recently, Cato had been struggling to try and tell his friend that he was straight and not gay, but he finally has to chance to not tell him at all – because of the news he learned.

As he walks he sees his two friends and he smiles at him.

"I have news!" Cato said to Cass and Zhen, who walked up to him.

"What's the news?" Cass asked.

"Rhubarb moved away."

Zhen looked at the boy's face confused by the face he was making. "You seem happy about that…"

"I am…"

"Why are you happy about that?" She asked, curious as to what was going on.

"Cause."

"Cause what?" Zhen asked.

"You, see Zhen. Rhubarb had a crush on him, kissed him and he never told him that he was straight."

Cato glares Cass, hating that his friend had revealed his secret. "Cass, what it's the truth."

Zhen laughs. "This is hilarious…"

"I know right." Cass said,

Cass and Zhen high five eachother.

The two high five eachother.


	21. S2: Sleeping with the Enemy (8) (1)

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

The swat team and FBI rushes into the school, running really fast, trying to find the person who they're looking for, as there was only one person who they're sent to find.

Zack was standing in front of the class. Along with them, were the police and Detective Looker.

The Swat Team and FBI were so fast, that they're pushing students making them fall onto the ground. The sound of an alarm was going off, as students were running also trying to hide.

"We need to find Dakota…" Looker said as he turned his head to one of the police officers.

Looker looks at Zack, who had black eye over his right eyes. "Have you seen, Dakota?" The detective wearing a brown jacket, asked the boy, with the very bad bruise over his right eye.

Violet was chasing Fall who was storming down the hallway, in anger at the boy. Violet had regretted what she had did and she wanted to apologize to the boy, but he wouldn't accept her apology.

"Listen, I'm sorry Fall…" She apologized either regret.

Fall however, wasn't having any of it, and the boy shook his head, refusing to accept the boy's apology.

"Fall…" Violet said.

The teenage boy turns his head and folds his arms at her. He glares at her. "Leave me alone, and never talk to me again." He said. He walks off.

Violet stood there in sorrow, feeling bad for what she had done to fall. The girl's eyes began to turn red, with tears begin to form. She was really sorry for what she had done and felt really bad for what she did.

" _Attention the school on lock down, please go to a designated safety area." A female announcer said over the intercom informing the student._

" _Attention the school on lock down, please go to a designated safety area." A female announcer said over the intercom informing the student._

" _Attention schools on lock down, please go to a designated safety area." A female announcer said over the intercom informing the student._

As the students were running down the hallway trying to get to a classroom and with some of them trying to leave the school, Chameko, Bartly and Sapphire were running really fast, with Bartly holding his girlfriend's hand.

Each one of them had a really frightening look on their face.

Chameko however was really scared about what had happened. She was shaking in fear. "Do you think we'll get in trouble?" Chameko asked.

"Not if the police don't-"Bartly began to speak – but he slowly stopped but as he began talking, he looked up and saw the Swat Team, FBI, Looker and the Police.

The three teenagers were frightening for their life, afraid of what they'd just had done. What the three of them had did was very terrible, each one of them where scared of what they had done, because what they had done was very illegal and could land them in jail.

The three of them deeply regretted doing the illegal activity what they had done.

Chameko, Bartly and Sapphire were running, when one of the FBI agents, pushing Chameko.

" _Attention schools on lock down, please go to a designated safety area." A female announcer said over the intercom informing the student._

Dakota slowly began to back away, feeling frighten for her life, as she was feeling really bad at what had happened between, her and a certain person.

A gun was begin pointing in her face, she backs away and she backs up against a locker with a frighten look on her face, worried about her life. She breathes heavy.

"Please don't kill me, I'm sorry for what I did…"

The person who was holding the gun, was Lenny. Lenny was wearing a black leather jacket, a gray shirt, and dark jean pants and black boots. Lenny held the gun in his head, wanting to kill Dakota for what she did to him. He slowly began to pull the trigger, as Dakota stood there in fear. The girls eyes began water up and she begins crying.

"Please Lenny, don't do it!" She said. "I'm sorry."

" _Attention schools on lock down, please go to a designated safety area." A female announcer said over the intercom informing the student._

Lenny was furious for what the girl had done to him. "Don't you do dare; apologize for what you did to me! Sorry doesn't cut it for what you did to me!" He shouted in anger, fear and sadness, as tears were falling down his eyes. He slowly begins to pull the trigger as he bites his lips, thinking if rather or not if he should fully pull it.

" _Attention schools on lock down, please go to a designated safety area." A female announcer said over the intercom informing the student._

" _Attention schools on lock down, please go to a designated safety area." A female announcer said over the intercom informing the student._

Dakota screams.

Vincent was sitting in the bathroom, in a stall with an angry look on his face, breathing really heavy. He was really angry at what had happened.

Francine, Naoto, Zenith and Chase were in the locker room of the school. The three teenager's backup, and as they back up. The three of their hands where covered in blood, as they looked back away they were all hyperventilating, laying on the floor was Felix, who was covered in blood; with a knife in his chest.

The three teenagers were shocked by what they had done…

 **Twelve Weeks Earlier**

Everyone in the class was looking at the boy with dirty blonde hair and deep Forrest green eyes. The teenage boy was Caucasian and gay. He was holding a piece of white paper in his hand with the writing of his assignment which he had to present to class on it.

Zack takes a deep breath and then realizes the deep breath, as the boy was nervous about – presenting in front of the class, he looks as he feed Felix, the boy who he had a crush on look at him.

Felix looked very nice and was very dressed up. He was wearing a blazer and blue jean pants. The boy had hazel colored eyes and crimson colored hair.

In order to distract himself from being nervous about presenting in front of the class, he continued to look at the smiling boy, who was smiling at him.

The classroom was filled with twenty–four students, who were all eagerly anticipating the blonde hair boy to present his assignment.

The room was very quiet. Which eased up the boy's nervousness.

The teacher who name was Serena Ketchum, was sitting at her desk and looking at the boy too.

Lenny Owens, who was looking at Zack, (who Lenny was Zack's friend) notices that Felix and Zack were looking at each other. Lenny turns his head and glares at the boy in jealously. He wanted a quick glance at the boy.

Lenny eyes where unusual. He had brown colored eyes with a tint of green in them.

Zack sighs again. "What is the purpose of human beings?" Zack recited his poem.

"Why are we here?"

The students in the class begin thinking about the questions which Zack's poem was asking.

"What is the purpose of human beings?

Some may ask, we were born here cause of god.

Some may say we were evolved forms of monkeys.

But-but-" Zack said, as his hands begin shaking. The boy was nervous. He begins sweating like crazy and processed to breathe heavy. "I can't…sorry Mrs. Ketchum, I cant."

The bell rings, which indicated the class was now over.

Zack sighs feeling very disappointed in himself, because she didn't get the chance to finish the poem he worked so he to do.

Students began to get up from their desk and grab their stuff, while some students chose to grab their stuff and then get their backpacks.

Felix, however, was in a rush, as the boy wanted to Zack, so he hurried up and grabbed his stuff and walked up to Zack.

Felix had a very bright smile on his face, showing off his pearly white teeth. He began blush, as he licks his lips, looks down and then back again, looking straight at Zack.

"Hey, Zack…"

"Hey Felix." The boy responded as he was very nervous.

"I thought you did a great job with your presentation…" Felix said as he gently taps Zacks shoulder.

"Thanks."

"See ya later man." Felix walks away.

Zack smiles, as Lenny glares at the boy. Lenny, was seriously jealous that his friend would try and date Felix, and he didn't like it. "I'm warning you, dude. Don't date a guy like that." Lenny explained to his friend. Lenny walks away, leaving Zack to stand there dazed and confused as what he should do next.

" _ **Sleeping with the Enemy"**_

 _ **Chapter Postdate: October 1, 2016**_

Cato runs down the hallways of the school. The boy was really happy as he just received some news about a friend.

Recently, Cato had been struggling to try and tell his friend that he was straight and not gay, but he finally has to chance to not tell him at all – because of the news he learned.

As he walks he sees his two friends and he smiles at him.

"I have news!" Cato said to Cass and Zhen, who walked up to him.

"What's the news?" Cass asked.

"Rhubarb moved away."

Zhen looked at the boy's face confused by the face he was making. "You seem happy about that…"

"I am…"

"Why are you happy about that?" She asked, curious as to what was going on.

"Cause."

"Cause what?" Zhen asked.

"You, see Zhen. Rhubarb had a crush on him, kissed him and he never told him that he was straight."

Cato glares Cass, hating that his friend had revealed his secret. "Cass, what it's the truth."

Zhen laughs. "This is hilarious…"

"I know right." Cass said,

Cass and Zhen high five eachother.

Cato stood there as he watched the two friends looking at each other and laughing after there high five, and he felt a little jealous about it.

The two high five eachother.

Mindy was in her room crying. The girl was tired of what her father was doing to her and she wanted revenge.

She felt ashamed, violated and grossed out by the things that her father had done to her when they're alone.

As the girl walked down the hallway, she knew she had to do something.

She wanted to stand up for all of the girls who were violated by man throughout there life.

Mindy was the leader of the schools feminist club that had just started up, a while ago.

A sudden smile formed on the girls face, as she came up with a conclusion as to what she wanted to do.

Later that Monday, Mindy was standing in the front of the class. The girl had long black hair with brown highlights in-between, the hair. She was wearing a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans with extremely long black boots that complimented the girls outfit.

She was African American and she stood there in–front of the class as the Feminist Club, were watching her, as they sat in her desk waiting for her to talk.

Becky, Brooke, Dakota, Francine, Hailey, Kendra, Marine, Martha, Mindy, Mirai, Moon, Sapphire, Phoenix, and Violet where all members of the feminist club.

"Feminist. I have the perfect campaign idea! Rape guys at our school."

As they heard the girl say that, the girls where shock red by what she said and their eyes widen up in shock.

"Let me explain…" Mindy said, as she begins walking with her hands on her hips. "First we throw a party." Mindy explained to the girls in the feminist club. "Each girl will be handed a selection of date rape drugs."

"Next up, talk to a guy and then get him too look away for a second." She went on to explain. "And, as the guy looks away, boom, you slip the drugs in their drink." She continued on letting the girls know what to do.

"Take them to a room, as they are drugged up and take advantage of them." Mindy continued on as she explained to everyone what she wanted to be done, as she stood in the classroom looking at all the other members of the feminist club. "For years, girls have been raped, harassed and kidnapped by guys. This is our chance to get even." She said.

"What the hell?" Chameko asked as her and the other girls where completely astonished by what came out of the girls mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Violet asked.

"That is disgusting!" Francine said, making a weird face that showed he girls disgust.

All of the girls were shocked to hear that come out of Mindy's mouth. They all felt disguised that something like that would've came out of her mouth.

Mindy was angry that the girls weren't agreeing with her. So she glares at the girls. She wanted them to understand and realize her point of view. "Girls. You're listening to the male privilege that males have…" She said. "Girls have been raped, abused and kid napped throughout centuries. This is our chance to get revenge and pack back at the boys, who've done these terrible things to us." She said.

"Yeah, but don't guys go through the same thing. A guy can get raped." Francine said.

Mindy was angry that the girl said that. "No they can't. A guy can't get raped." She said.

"Listen ladies. Tonight, I'm throwing a party. I want people in the school to be invited but especially girls, and than. That's where the fun will begin." She said.

The bell rings. The girls felt uncomfortable about what she was saying, as they began to grab their things, to get ready and leave to there next class. Chameko walks up to Mindy. Chameko definitely didn't agree with what she was saying. "Mindy, I don't think, this is a great idea. It's wrong on so many levels."

Mindy folds her arms. "Chameko aren't you a feminist?"

"Yes, I am."

"So you should agree with me that by doing this, this is promoting equal rights between males and females." She said.

"But how is raping guys equal rights?"

"Abuse were getting revenge on guys. Women have been treated like crap for centuries. It's time we do something about it."

"I don't agree with this. I'm sorry, I can't participate." Chameko storms off.

Mindy shakes her head off in a disagreement.

Cato was sitting in class at his desk, looking at his notebook, as the teacher Bock, was talking.

Sitting behind Cato was Cass.

Cato looks at Cass.

He missed his best friend, as the two hadn't been hanging out lately as Cass has been spending a lot of time, with his ex–girlfriend Zhen.

Cato taps him with his pencil.

Cato turns around and smiles. "Hey."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"I was wondering, do you wanna go to a party tonight?"

"Sure." He said. "I love parties."

"Great, see you there." Cato smiles.

Cass smiles and turns around.

Cato was happy.

Lenny and Zack walk down the hallway of the school, as the hallway was busy with many students and even teachers on there way to there next destination.

"I don't think you should see him."

"Why? Felix is a good looking guy and he's great."

"I don't know man. He gives off

Weird vibes."

"Weird vibes?"

"Yes. He does."

"You're overreacting." Zack said. "Nothing bad is gonna happen if me and him decided to go out on a date."

"Okay, but I did warn you, first hand." Lenny walks off.

Zack begins thinking about everything he was saying and sighs. He shrugs it off.

Chameko walks down the hallway with Sapphire as the two of them walk down the hallway, both of the girls were holding onto their backpack straps.

She was still thinking about what Mindy was saying earlier, as it had been bothering her.

"Why would she think doing that is a great idea?" She asked Sapphire.

"I'm not sure." Sapphire singer. "It's wrong and morally not right."

"I know right." Chameko replied. "Extreme feminist just pisses me off!" She said.

"Hey, shouldn't you two be in the kitchen making me something to eat." A boy with messy brown hair and wearing a gray button up shirt said as he and a bald black haired guy said.

The two girls turn their heads and look at each other, as they felt offended by what the boy said to him.

"You pig. That's sexist."

"That's sexist! Typical, SJW Feminism, always thinking everything is sexist. It's a joke get over it.."

"Get over it. What you said was not only sexist, but also stereotypical." She said in anger at the boy.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." The boy said as he and his friend walk off.

"Ugh…boys." Chameko said. Chameko stood thee feeling disgusted as to what had just happened.

She quickly began thinking about Mindy, and what she had said earlier and thought about it too.

Zack runs up to his friend Chameko was in the hallway. "Girl!"

"Yes, Zack?" Chameko asked as she turns around.

"Do you know anything about a guy named Felix?"

"He's in one of my classes yeah." She revealed. "Why?"

"I like him."

"Ooo!" She said. "Little Zackie had a crush…"

"Why don't you invite him to this party at Mindys tonight." She said.

"Party at Mindys? That's a good idea! Thanks bestie!" Zack said as he runs off.

"You're welcome. See ya later!" She said as she waved goodbye.

Sapphire didn't understand why Chameko would invite him to the party. "Why did you invite him to the party?" The girl signed.

"Cause this should be interesting.." Chameko smirks.

Zack walks down the hallway with a big smile on his face, still thinking about the conversation he had with Felix in his mind.

His crush had talked to him and he was head over heels.

Zack sees Felix at his locker and looks at the boy and smiles

At him. He swallows his spit and he walks up to him.

"Hey, Zack."

"Hey, Felix."

The two boys look at each other and blush immensely.

"Would you like to go to Mindy's party with me tonight?" Zack asked, shaking off his nervousness.

"Sure. That's a great idea. I've been wanting to check it out myself."

"Great. I guess, I'll see you there."

"Ya…"

Zack turns around and begins walking away.

Felix looks at him and smiles.

Chameko storms into a classroom were Mindy was in, and she walks up to the girl.

"Men are pigs."

"You finally realized that." Mindy replied as she begins laughing.

"I'm tired of girls being treated like crap." Chameko said. "We have to do something about this…"

"You came to the right person…" Mindy replied.

Late at night, multiple students attended the party which was thrown by Mindy, however most of the people at the party where of the male gender.

Chameko walks into the crowded party, and she sees Bartly sitting on a couch nearby and she walks over towards him.

But as the girl was walking, she turns her head and she sees Hazel and Vincent making out. She than began thinking back to how she aborted Vincent's baby, but the girl quickly shook those thoughts away, as she continues walking.

Chameko sits down onto the couch, next to Bartly.

"Hey."

Bartly turns around and he sees his ex. "Hey."

An awkward silence filled the air, as the exs felt very awkward around each other.

Cato walks around, the crowded and noisy party, trying to look for his friend Cass.

He wanted to spend the night with him, and have fun with him, as the two friends who use to travel with each other barley get to see each other anymore.

Cato walks up to Cass and smiles.

"Hey."

"Hey."

The two friends smile at each other.

Zhen shows up next to the boy and smiles. "Hey, Cato."

Cato's happy smile turns into a frown as he was disappointed and angry that his friend had invited the girl with him, as he just wanted it to just be the two of them, and no one else.

"You invited her?" Cato asked.

"Yeah, why not? You're both my friends." Cass responded.

Cato rolls his eyes. The boy was angry, and Cato storms off.

Zack was in the crowd, which was surround by so many different people who were all hear enjoying he party.

Zack sees Felix who was talking to Natao, and he looks at him. Felix turns around and looks at the boy. "Zack, come here."

"Alright."

Felix hugs Zack, and was completely caught off guard by the hug. The two break the hug slowly, but Zack enjoyed it a little too much.

"Hey, why don't we go talk upstairs."

"That sounds fine too me."

Felix grabs Zacks hands and the two hold hands. The two enjoyed, holding hands and both boys smiled, as they turned around and look at each other.

Lenny notices that the two were holding hands and he didn't like it. He walks up to them. "Zack, you're making a bad mistake."

"How,"

"Because, this Felix guy isn't right for you."

"You know nothing about him." He said.

"Why don't you just back off." Felix said as he walks up to the boy. "What happens between us is between us and not you." He said.

Lenny didn't want to talk about it any longer. He decided to just shrug it off feeling that the boy was hardheaded. "But don't come crawling to me, when something bad happens."

"Nothing bad is gonna happen, Lenny. What could possibly go wrong?" Zack said.

Zack and Felix who were still holding hands begin walking.

Chara walks up Lenny.

"Trouble in paradise." They said.

"It's whatever. First I loose my internship than I loose my friend." Lenny said. Lenny sighs.

Chameko was sitting on a couch, and looking at Bartly; she than looks at the drink, that Bartly sits down at table.

It was a very awkward silence between the two of them, as they had just recently went through a break up.

Chameko thought about what Mindy said earlier and she thought about doing it.

She shook her head and realized that what she was thinking about doing was wrong.

"I have to go…" She said as she gets up.

Bartly was confused as to why she left.

Cato was walking in anger, furious that his best friend wouldn't understand that he was angry.

All Cato wanted was his best friend back.

Cass walks up to Cato. "Cato." He said wanting to talk to his friend.

Cato turns around and rolls his eyes. "What?"

"Why'd you go off on me like that?"

"Cause Cato. All you've been doing lately is spending time with her. You're my best friend and I barley get to hang out with you anymore."

Cass felt bad after hearing his friend explained how he felt about him. "I'm sorry. I have been spending a lot of time with her over you. Let's go do something right now."

"Sure, let's do that…"

The two boys hug, and begin walking away.

Chameko walks up to Mindy who was talking to a guy.

"Can I speak to you for a second?" Chameko asked.

"Sure." Mindy replied.

Chameko grabs Mindy, and the two walk to an area that wasn't populated with a lot of people.

"What is it?"

"I don't think we should do this." Chameko said.

"Chameko look…"

"No you listen. This is wrong, illegal and we can go to jail." She said. "Also is violating." She continued on.

Mindy listened to what the girl was saying and realized that she was right.

As she began thinking she realized that if she did this it wouldn't make her no better than her father. "I'll shoot the girls some texts and tell them that I'm calling off the operation."

Chameko smiles. "Thank you."

The two girls hug.

Felix and Zack walk up stars to the bedroom, and Felix shuts the door. The two sit down on the bed that was in there.

"So were alone." Zack said.

"We are."

"Tonight has been pretty fun so far."

"It has."

The two boys look at each other and move in close to each other and they begin kissing, kissing so much that it turns into making out.

Zacks phone rings.

But Zack didn't want to pick up his phone, as he was talking to his date Felix and wanted to finish making out with him.

Zacks phone continues to ring.

It started to bother him and he backs away.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm answering my phone."

"No!"

"What are you talking about?" Zack said. "I'm gonna answer my phone." Zack grabs his phone.

Felix was heated and the boy gets up off the bed. "I said, don't answer that phone!" In the heat of the moment of rage, Felix slaps Zack across his face leaving a red mark.

Zack was shocked. The boy was frighten and scared out of his mind.

Felix felt ashamed for what he did, and regretted. "Listen, Zack, I'm sorry…"

Zack wasn't going to accept that apology. The boy gets up off his beg and walks away.

The party was getting more louder with more music playing and more people coming. Lenny walks over to a table.

Lenny picks up his drink that he sat on the table, and drinks it.

A few seconds later, Lenny vision begins to get blurry and he couldn't hear or see anything.

Later that night, Lenny goes into his room; feeling very weird, and he passes out on the bed nearby.

Or so he thought he it was room. But in reality, it was Mindys room.

He couldn't hear or see anything.

Lenny turns his head and someone walks into the room. He couldn't see as his vision was blurry.

"Who are you?"

 **Twelve Weeks Later**

Mirai and Chara were tied up to a chair with tapes over there mouths. The two were struggling, trying to say something, but they couldn't.

The two were covered in mud, and blood, with a gnash on Charas right eye and a scare above Miaris right eye.

They heard a sound.

The two tried to say something, with tears running down there eye.

They wanted it to be over.

Zhen, Cass, Cato and Moon were in Cass' car and they where driving really fast. Each one of there clothes were covered in blood along with their hands, and faces.

"Hurry, up, hurry up, hurry up, and drive!" Cass said to Zhen who was driving.

At the school, Bartly, Sapphire and Chameko walk into a closeted room.

Bartly, Sapphire and Chameko begin breathing heavily. As the three of them take off there shoes, and look at the bottom of there shoes, which was covered in blood.

The make up that each of three them was wearing comes off, as they wipe it off, and it showed that they where really covered in blood and mud.

"What did we do?" Chameko asked.

Sapphire reached into her pocket along with Chameko and Bartly who reaches into there respective pockets and each one of them pulls out very sharp and big knifes that where covered in blood.

"I don't know what we did, Chameko. I don't know." Chameko said as she started to cry.

Vincent was still in the bathroom crying. He took off his shirt revealing that the shirt he was wearing underneath it had a lot of blood over it. Vincent leaves the bathroom stall he was in and walks up to Hazel who was on the floor.

She was laying on the ground covered in blood, which was coming out of her mouth and her heart.

Her poke balls were on the ground surrounding her too.

Vincent had referred what he had done. "What did we do? What did we do?" He said as the boy was crying.


	22. S2: The Woman with No Name (9) (2)

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

The party was now over; and the next morning, Lenny was lying down on top of Mindy's bed, still asleep. The party was crazy, and last night, a lot of things happened. However, Lenny was still asleep, dreaming about nothing, as he had wearing the no memory about what had happened to him, as of last night.

Mindy walks into the room. Her task was to wake the boy up. She didn't even get to sleep in her own room last night, as Lenny was sleeping on her bed. The African American girl taps the sleeping boy, by shaking his right hand.

"Lenny, get up." She said as she shook the boy, trying to wake him up, but he wouldn't.

Mindy sighs. She needed him to wake up, as her parents were out of town, but we're going to be coming home soon. So, the girl walks into the bathroom, that was inside of her room, and she runs the water.

Her idea was to wet the boy, so that way the water can wake him up. She turns the sink off and walks back to the boy and splashes the water on him.

The water was very effective, as it makes contact him, and it wakes him up. His eyes where sort of open and sort of closed, as he had raging headache from all the drinking he did last night, but he didn't remember anything.

He looked around to see where he was, and remembered that he wasn't at home. "We're, am I?" He asked Mindy. He gets up out of the bed, as he was wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday.

"You're at my house."

He looked at Mindy and began wondering if something happened between them. "Did we?"

"No, we didn't." She revealed to him.

He was thrilled, that nothing happened between them. "Thank god."

"But you must leave, cause my parents will be home pretty soon." She said.

"What happened last night?" The boy with the raining headache asked.

"A lot of things." She said. "Trust me a lot of things."

" **The Woman with No Name"**

 **Chapter Postdate: October 8, 2016**

The next morning, as the bell rings. Zhen walks into the classroom and sits down next to her friend Zack. Zack still had the red mark on his face from when Felix slapped him.

Meanwhile, Zhen hasn't been able to get Cass out of her mind and that's all she's been thinking about lately was him. She wasn't sure why, but he was all she's been thinking about.

She had a wide smile on her face as she was still thinking about Cass.

The class they were in was Economics, which was talked by Dawn.

"How was the party for you last night?" She asked her friend Zack.

Zack looked down. He didn't want to tell anyone what happened between him and Felix last night, because he didn't want to admit to anyone that they're right about Felix.

Zack felt disgusted and betrayed that he would slap him, and was stunned by the shock value of being slapped still to this day.

"It was okay." Zhen said. "Let's not talk about it. Today is a time for a fresh start."

"Everything doesn't look okay…" She said as she noticed the weird behavior from her friend.

Zack smiles. "See, everything's okay. Let's talk about you. What's going on with you?"

Zhen smiles. "Well, Cass and I…"

Zack gives her a stern face, as he didn't like Cass one bit. He thought that the friendship between was inappropriate and borderline almost towards cheating levels. "He has a girlfriend."

The boy noticed that whenever she talked about him, she would get the biggest smile on her face and start glowing. "So you should stay away." He said.

"I don't have feelings for him." She lied. She indeed did have feelings for the boy, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Yes, you do. It's so obvious that you like him. I don't get why you're lying." Zack said.

Zhen rolls her eyes. "Me and him are just friends, and I'm going to prove it too you."

"You do that. But then you're going to come crawling to me pretty soon and admit that you like him." Zack said.

Felix slammed himself up against his locker, as he regretted what he did to Zack last night. He slides down the locker, as he was right next to his friend Chase was looking inside of his open locker grabbing stuff, as the bell rings and the hallways being crowded with students who were on their way to their next destination. Standing on the left side of him was Fall.

"What's up with you?" Chase asked as he could tell that something was on his friends mind. "Did you get too drunk at the party last?" Felix's friend Chase proceeded to ask.

Fall didn't like what he said. Fall remembered that Felix was going through a lot and gave Chase a look to reinsure him, to remind Chase of that. "Chase, you know that he's a recovering alcoholic."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to trigger you." Chase said in a mocking tone.

"Dude, this isn't funny." Fall said.

Felix sighs and gets up. "It's okay Fall. Chase is just being a jerk like usual."

"Well, I have to go, I have to prepare for the big debate." Fall said. Fall turns around and leaves.

His friends wave goodbye to him.

"What's the deal?" Chase asked, as he was wondering what was going on with his friend.

"Nothing, nothing important." Felix lied. "Let's go skip class."

"You know it."

Chase and Felix high five eachother.

Lenny walked down the hallway, with the hallways being both crowded and noisy, with the crowded and noisy noises making the boys head hurt even worse, then this morning.

Lenny was having a hard time, as the teenage boy was trying to remember what happened last night as he didn't remember anything at all.

As he began walking, he began to have a light memory of what happened last night. A faint vison of a girl laughing, while on top of him, but what was all he could remember. The vison slowly disappears, and the boy shakes his head.

He wanted to remember what happened to him, because he felt that something wasn't right.

Zhen sees Cass and Cato at lunch, eating their food and the Pokemon trainer walks up to them of them, by putting her hands over Cato's eye, which was keeping him from seeing anything.

"Who is it?" Cass asked as his sight was being blocked by Zhen.

Cato laughs. "Guess who it is."

Cass began thinking as he wanted to know who it was who was covering his eyes. "It's Zhen isn't it."

"Bingo!" The girl responded as she removes her hand form over his eyes. She sits down next to him.

They both look at eachother and laugh.

"You trickster." Cass said.

"I know, I like playing pranks." She said as she sits down right next to her.

Cato take a sip of his drink.

"How would you like to spend the night over my house tonight?" Cass asked Zhen.

This caused Cato to almost choke on his drink, shocked that the boy would ask a girl who isn't his girlfriend to spend the night over his house.

Zhen smiles. She liked that idea, however Cato didn't think that was very appropriate. "Sure, Cass I'll love to spend the night over your house."

"Great. It shouldn't be a problem. Maddie wouldn't mind. If friends who are the same gender can spend the night over eachothers house with no problems at all, then friends of opposite genders can do the same." Cass ranted.

"Agreed." Zhen responded.

Lenny was sitting in class, trying to put the pieces together of what happened to him last night. Another faint vison pops up in his memory and this time, he remembered as he turned around last night and saw a girl come into the room.

He then remembered that the same girl kissed him. But the memory goes away, and the boy ends up shaking his head.

Zack notices that something was off about his friend. "I take it you're still hungover from last night."

"Yeah, I am." Lenny replied, awaken out of the daze that he had. "I got turnt up last night and faded."

"I know. There were weird noises coming out of the room with you and Mindy…" He said.

"Weird noises?"

"Yeah." Zack said. "Everyone is talking about it. Some people say that they noticed that something was going on between you and some girl." Zack explained.

"What?"

"Yeah, man." Zack said. "You and that girl we're making some pretty loud noises last night."

Lenny began thinking, but he couldn't remember that much from last night. He tried so hard to think about what happened, but couldn't.

Felix and Chase were outside in their basketball outfits playing basketball. They weren't on a team or anything, they were just playing basketball for fun.

Felix leaps up and throws the ball into the hoop.

"Score number five for Felix." He said.

"But did you score last night?" Chase asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"With that guy, Zack. I saw the two of you talk last night."

Felix sighed. He was once again reminded of what he did last night, he didn't want to be reminded of that horrific event. Felix shakes his head. "We're not talking."

"Why not?" Chase asked.

"Just cause…"

"You couldn't stop talking about him all day yesterday. That's all you talked about. Feelings just don't just go away like that man. Whatever happened, text him and apologize."

Felix began thinking, about what his friend was saying and wondered if what he was saying was right. He caved in and decided to take out his phone. "I'll text him." Felix shoots Zack a text.

Zack was in class, sitting next to Lenny, with his phone sitting right next to his notebook. He had an iPhone and his phone rings. Zack picks up his phone and notices that it's a text from Felix that says, "We should talk." Zack sighs. Another text pops up that says, "I'm sorry."

The boy began thinking on rather or not he should forgive him after what happened. But after some thinking. He decided to text him back. "Okay, let's talk." Zack texted back.

Zack puts his phone down and looks at Lenny.

Lenny was sitting there with his phone in his hand. He googled. "How do I know if I was drugged?" He pressed google and tons of searches popped up.

Felix smiles, as he sees the text that Zack sent him and he dances, leaving his friend Chase confused.

"What's going on?"

"He wants to talk."

"See, I told you texting him would be a good idea."

The two high five eachother.

Zhen walks up to the steps off Cass's dorm. He opens the dorm and smiles. The two look at eachother.

"Come in." He said

Zhen walks in. Zhen looks around and was amazed by his dorm room. "What are you trying to do?" Zhen asked.

"You're spending the night girl. Just chill, around do whatever." He shrugs his shoulders.

Zhen smiles. "Sure." She said.

Zack was outside of the school, waiting for Felix. He wanted to have a talk with him, about what had happened last night. Zack turns around and sees Felix, who had a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"I'm sorry." He said as he gives the flowers to the boy. He smiles at him.

Felix smiles too. "I forgive you."

"So does that mean you're going to give me a second chance?" She asked.

"Sure."

Zack and Felix kiss eachother.

Cass and Zhen were sitting on Cass' couch watching a movie. The two were separated from eachother with a bag of popcorn in the middle in between them. Both we're nervous.

Zhen takes out her right hand and Cass takes out his left hand and they both reach their hands into the popcorn, and they end up touching eachothers hands.

The two look at eachother and turn around. They liked the hand touching.

But Zhen quickly removes her hand, from his as she remembered that he had a boyfriend. She began to felt guilty, as she realized that Zack was right about the boy.

Late at night, Lenny was lying in bed; tossing and turning, as more and more memories began to pop up in his head about what happened to him. All he saw in his head was a girl on top of them and both making noises.

As he was dreaming, he remembered what Zack told him earlier and as the boy was dreaming, he concluded on what had happened to him, along with the research he did about being drugged.

He knew what happened to him, and it was obvious now, as he fully now remembered what happened to him on that night.

He wakes up, and begins breathing heavily.

Zack and Felix were walking down the street holding hands with ice cream in their hands. The two boys both had smiles on their faces as they we're having a fun time on the date they're having.

"Let's walk down the alley." Felix said.

"Sure." Zack responded.

Zack and Felix walk down the alley, as the two boys continue to walk on the sidewalk.

Zack's phone rings.

Felix didn't like the fact that his phone was ringing, and thought that it was a distraction from there date. He wanted to just spend time with him. "Put the phone away." Felix said in an aggressive tone.

Zack was astonished by the fact the boy was talking to him like that. "Okay…" Zack said. "But let me shoot one quick text."

"Put the phone, away, who are you texting?" The boy asked.

Zack was shocked. "I'm just going to send this text…"

This made Felix angry. Felix's blood began to boiled and he grabs Zack by the neck. "I SAID PUT THE PHONE AWAY!" He said as he began to choke the boy. Felix slams Zack onto the ground, making the boy hit his head. There ice cream falls on the ground

As Felix looks at the boy, he felt ashamed by what he did and felt sorry. "Look, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He apologized.

Zack shook his head, and gets up. "It's okay." Zack grabs Felix hands and smiles at him. "I forgive you."

Zack feared the boy.

Zack and Felix walk away, with Zack having a scared look on his face.

Zhen walks down the hallway, and sees Cass who was at her locker. She didn't want to talk to him, as she had realized that she developed feelings for him, so the girl turns around.

Lenny walks into the police station, and walks up to a police officer. "Hi yes, I would like to report a crime."

"What is it young man?" The police officer asked.

"I was raped…" Lenny said as his eyes were bloodshot red and tears began to fall from his eyes.

Felix sits down next to his friend Chase, as he entered the classroom.

"How did things go?" Chase asked as he turned around from his phone and looked at his friend.

"Things went well. We had fun." Felix said. "We're dating now." Felix noticed that his friend was on his phone and was curious as to what he was doing.

"Congratulations!" Chase cheered.

"Thanks." Felix responded. "But, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm making a Facebook Post about my favorite lesbian couples." Chase said. Chase presses post. "It's posted. What could possibly go wrong over a post about my favorite lesbian couples?" Chase asked as he had a big smile on his face.


	23. S2: The Thief and the Cobbler (10) (3)

**Season 2, Chapter 3: The Theft and the Cobbler**

 **Chapter Postdate: October 30, 2016**

 ** _A Hello12 Original Story_**

* * *

The Hollister store was quiet. There was rarely anyone in the store, so it would be easy for Ashley who was on a mission. Ashley mission was: too steal some clothes. For the past three weeks, Ashley has been on a never-ending shoplifting spree. Stealing was fun too she and she just didn't want to stop.

Ashley was wearing a purple frill dress with purple flat tops. She had bangs covering her forehead, and her hair was flat ironed straight. The dress was wearing, she it from a store.

The blonde hair girl walks up to a pink Hollister dress and smiles at it. She really-wanted the dress. It was beautiful stunning and glamorous. She grabbed the dress to see how it felt and when she touched it she was amazed by how awesome it felt. It felt like a very soft cotton pillow, and she just loved the way it felt.

She curiously wondered how it would smell, she brought the trust of to her nose and she smelt it. It smelt like strawberries and she just loved the smell so much.

The girl really-wanted the dress. She didn't care if it was legal to steal, she wanted this dress and was going to do anything to get it. She turned her head left and right to see if there was anyone looking and there was no one. She grabbed the dress off the clothes hanger, opens her purse and stuffs the dress in her purse. She then closes her purse and walks out the store speed walking in the progress.

The bell ranged and it was time for all the students to get hurry up and get to their class. Because if they didn't get to their class on time the students were going to get marked as tardy and then they'd have to go to detention.

Felix and Zack set down in the front of the classroom, which was in front of the Smartboard. Felix and Zack in a lot of the other students, took out their either their tablets, laptops, notebooks or phones so they can take notes for Chemistry class. Felix and Zack however both take out there iPads.

Their teacher was Steven Stone.

"Remember students who are using electronic devices, you're only allowed to take notes and not do anything else. If you're caught doing anything else besides taking notes, I will take you're devices, to your administrator." Steven said with a smile on his face.

"Now before we start taking notes, I would like to pair you up into groups of 5 for a project." He revealed with a smile on his face.

Everyone in the class except, Francine, Felix and Zack sighed in despair. catheral horrible looked at each other and smile. They were both happy that they would, there was a chance that they would get to work together.

"Can we pick our own group members?" Francine asked.

"Nope." The Teacher said as he shrugged.

Altair rolled her eyes. She knew what this means. "Let me guess, you're going to pick our partners for us."

"Correction Altair." Steven said. "In your groups that I assign, you and you're group members have to do a research paper on why chemicals combine together, and why if two chemicals who don't work together cause a chemical imbalance." He explained.

"Felix, Zack, Alexa, Jones, and Vince. You're five work together." He revealed.

Felix did not like what he was hearing, as he didn't not want to work with the two of them because of the trouble that has been surrounding them for the past three weeks. "Ugh..." Felix sighed as he turned his head and looked at Zack. Felix was wearing a white button up shirt with a white vests with black buttons on top. He was wearing black dress pants and black dress shoes.

Zack was confused as to everything that was going on. He wasn't close with Jones or Alexa at all and he didn't understand what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked. Zack was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black jean pants and black boots.

"It's Alexa and Jones."

"What about them."

"Alexa has been avoiding Jones for the past three weeks and she hasn't told him why."

"Oh. Well I hope, they work everything out. In the meantime I have two tickets two go to an Underoath concert and I was wondering if you would like to go with me tonight?" Zack asked.

"I can't. Jones is going through a lot right now and he is heartbroken. So maybe we can go another time." Felix asked.

"Right..." Zack said in disappointment. Zack was getting fed up with Felix constantly not being able to hang out with his. This was the fifth time he did this in three weeks.

"Not being able to go out on another date with you, how shocking." The boy said sarcastically.

Ashley was walking down the hallway, with a big smile on her face with her purse on her shoulder. Her parents with the black Prada bag. Behind her where students who doing their own thing. The hallway was packed with aton of students.

An instrumental version of the Hearthome High school song played on television where Ashley was walking. The television was a black Sony flat screen sElm Television and they were plastered all throughout the school. Ashley turns head and looks at the television, and it was not only Ashley who looked at the television, all the students in the hallways stopped and stared at the television.

The Hearthome High school logo appears on the screen. It was a G that styled in a times new Roman font, size 26 and colored gold. The logo disappears and Lenny appears on the screen. Lenny was the same thing that he wore for the past three weeks, and the blood stain was still there. Ashley smiled as looked at Lenny, gaining a sudden attraction to him.

"Attention Hearthome High Rockruffs – it is I, Lenny Owens who is you're schools wide receiver on the football team. Speaking of the football team, we're holding a tailgate after the big football game after school. However, if any student will like to help out with tailgate they can just sign a signup sheet that various football team members will be holding today via tablets. The school will send you students, parents, guardians, teachers and faculty members a text, call or an email for more information about the tailgate or you can check it out on our schools website." Lenny announced. In the background it was just white and on the bottom it was a gold line that gave various information with Lenny's full name on top in white with black font. The screen cut off and the schools logo appeared again.

The students resumed to what they were doing, before the school announcement.

"Wow. That guy was hot...I'm shocked he goes here." Ashley said as she was amazed by how she thought Lenny was very good looking and couldn't believe that a guy like that existed in their school.

"I know very good looking huh?" Lenny said as he stood there behind her with his arms folded.

"Yes, he's like a really attractive guy." Ashley replied as she turned around and saw Lenny who had a big smile on his face, and in his hand he an iPad.

The girl blushed. "Hi."

"Hi."

"You're the guy that I just saw on t.v. You're real." She in disbelief.

"I know, I'm real."

Both of them laugh as they look at each other.

Lenny bit the bottom of his lip and holds out his tablet, wanting Ashley to sign it so they can spend time together for. "I was wondering if you would too...sign the signup sheet so we could work together at the tailgate."

Ashley smiled even harder. "I would love that." She replied as she grabbed the iPad and began signing.

"That's great." He replied.

The girl hands him back the tablet and he grabs it. "I'll guess; I'll see you tonight."

"I guess I will too." Ashley said.

Lenny turns around and begins walking; while Ashley still stared at him, the boy looks back at the girl and she looks at him.

They were both happy.

"Gina Lee." The teacher, Misty Waterflower, called out, as she was taking the attendance.

"Here!" The Korean girl said as she rose her hand. Gina had her hair in a bun, with chopsticks in side her hair. She was wearing a purple dress and purple flats with purple ankle socks

"Salias." The teacher called out.

Salias didn't want to raise his hands, because of his embarrassment of his name. The high school senior who was born in 1998 really hated the name which was given to him at birth, and asked his parents multiple times if they can change it, but they said no.

The boy slowly raised his hand and everyone in the classroom except for Becky laughed.

"Who names their son Salias?" Violet asked. Violet was wearing a Hearthome High letterman jacket that was button up, blue jean pants and red Nikes.

"I don't know, but it's just hilarious as hell." Jackson responded, cracking up. Jackson was wearing a Hearthome High colored hoodie with the Hearthome High logo on the right side, golden colored sweatpants and golden colored Bunny slippers.

Salias sighed of embarrassment, and sunk down in his chair.

Fall has his head down inside of Calculus class. The boy waEs asleep and snoring like crazy. Drool was coming out of his mouth as if he was the sink and water was coming out.

The boy was wearing a black leather jacket, a white T-shirt, black leather pants and tall leather cross boots, as his hair was spiked up with a ton of grease.

Professor Elm, who was the math teacher walks up to the boy and shakes his head and disappointment. The teacher who was also one of the schools coaches was wearing a Hearthome High t-shirt which was a Hearthome High color was the logo on the top right side, blur jean pants and black air Nikes.

"Mr. Fall." The teacher called out.

Fall was still sleeping, not hearing anything.

Phoenix turns her head and shakes him, in hopes of him waking up. Phoenix was wearing a blue jean dress and brown sandals.

The boy woke up and lifted his head. Inside of his eyes was yellow and crusty eye discharge. "What?" Fall asked; as he stretched out and yawned.

"Mr. Fall, if you sleep again in my class – you will get a detention." Mr. Elm threated.

"Okay…" The boy replied in disappointment.

Salias and Jackson where sitting down in the library sitting down in seats at a table. The chairs they were sitting in where yellow and the library was really quiet. Jackson was sitting on the left side and Salias was sitting on the right side.

The library was a quiet place, as no one was talking. Salias and Jackson where both sitting together, and the two boys had been best friends since they're children.

"Can I ask you an honest question?" Salias asked.

"What is it?"

"When you first found out that my name was Salias, how did you react?"

Jackson laughs. "I did laugh of course."

Salias sighs. "You too."

"Come on, bro – how do you expect people to react. You're a boy named Salias."

"And, so?" Salias shrugged.

"Of course the majority of people, are going to have that reaction when they learn about your name. It's common sense."

"Maybe, people should stop associating names with genders, and we wouldn't have this problem."

"That's kind of true…" Jackson admitted. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I have no idea…"

"Why don't you just talk to your dad and ask him if you can change your name." The boy suggested.

Salias smiled. He liked that idea. "You're a genius."

Jackson blushes. "That's why, I'm in honors classes."

The bell rang; and the inside of the cafeteria was loud and noisy. Ashley, Zhen, and Alexa where sitting down a circular table, with their tablets out in front of them. Students at the school we're allowed to use their electronic devices at lunch.

The blonde hair girl, Ashley had a propitious smile on her face. She was excited that the schools wide receiver on the varsity football team had asked her out on a date.

Zhen looked up, noticed the girls smile and was curious as to why she was smiling. "Ashley."

"Yeah, Zhen?" She replied.

"Why are you smiling?" Zhen asked.

"Well, you see girls – I have a date with Lenny Jones." She revealed.

Zhen and Alexa turned their heads and looked at each other. Both girls had heard rumors about Lenny, and they've been running wild; all throughout the school. The two turn their heads back at Ashley.

"I don't think he would be good for you." Zhen said.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"He's been wearing the same clothes since the first day of school." Alexa said.

"And he stinks." Zhen added.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. She somewhat care what her friends where saying, but decided to deflect it. "At least I show interest in him," The blonde hair girl mocked. "unlike you Zhen."

"Hey, I like Colby, okay. We've been boyfriend and girlfriend for two and a half weeks, and I like him." Zhen lied. She wasn't interested in Colby at all romantically.

Ashley rolled her eyes. She didn't believe it. "Zhen quit lying. You know you're not interest in Jones at all romantically."

"I'm not lying. I am totally interested in Jones." She lied once again.

"Okay Zhen, you can keep lying to yourself." She said. "And you Alexa, at least Lenny isn't having an affair with his friend."

"So you two need to think about your guys relationships before you judge someone else." Ashley told them.

Felix, Zack, Jones, Alexa and Vince were all sitting down next to a-computers, doing research for their project for their class. The conflict was on the air, and no one was saying anything.

Felix didn't like silence that was going through and decides to do something about it. He looked at his computer screen. "So what should we write?" He asked.

"I don't know." Vince replied.

Jones shrugged his shoulders and turnt around and looked at Alexa. "Hey, Alexa; do you know what we should do?"

Alexa had an extremely angry look on her face. She was angry to be working with Jones, because of what he did to her. She didn't even want to talk to him, but she knew she had to – if she wanted a good grade on this project. "I don't Jones, why don't you go ask your mistress; Phoenix."

Jones stood there in shock, but he refused to be believe that there was a chance that she'd knew about his affair with Phoenix, because he did a pretty good job of hiding it.

"What do you mean by that?" Jones asked.

"Bartly, who is Phoenix's friend. Told me that he saw the two of you kissing." She revealed.

Jones was shocked. He thought that he had done a pretty good job of hiding his affair with Phoenix, but after hearing this piece of information – he knew that he didn't. As he looked at Alexa, he could see the pain that she was in by looking in her eyes, and he could sense that she was heartbroken.

"Look, Alexa. I'm sorry for cheating on you multiple times." Jones apologized.

Alexa shook her head. She couldn't believe that it was actually-true.

"Sorry doesn't cut it for what you do. What you did was terrible." She replied. She didn't care at all that he apologized. She refused to take his apology.

The boy was flabbergasted that she didn't take his first apology. "People make mistakes." He said

Alexa rolled her eyes. She hated it when people said that. "People need to think twice before doing things."

"But..." He stuttered.

"You broke my heart Jones, by cheating on me and I will never forgive you." Alexa said as her eyes became glossy red. The girl grabbed her backpack that was on the floor, got up and left.

Felix face palms. He knew exactly that something like this would happen and that is why he didn't want to work with Jones and Alexa.

Fall walks down the stairs of the school. The stairwell was jam packed with students walking up and down the stairs. As he reached the bottom of the steps he noticed Vince who was carrying a laptop in his hand. The boy with the spiky black hair walks up to Vince and smiles. He needed to talk about how he thinks his teacher is treating him.

"Vince man I have a major problem."

"You have a major problem? No I have a major problem. I'm suppose to be working on this project with four other people, and I don't think anything going to get done." Vince explained.

"Well, Vince my problem is way bigger than that."

"How bigger?"

"I think one of my teachers may be a racist because he threatened to give me a detention after falling asleep." Fall explained.

Vince stood there and began laughing hysterically, thinking what his friend was saying was funny.

Fall stood their confused, wondering why his friend was laughing. In Fall's opinion nothing that he was funny, nor was it so funny that it should cause him to burst out laughing the way Vince was.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that you think that a teacher is racist because he gave you a detention." Vince responded.

"I never said he was racist, I said I think he is, and he must be racist because he threatening to give me a detention because I fell asleep in class." Fall explained.

"He has a reason to warn you about giving you a detention." Vince said.

"How?" Fall asked. He was shocked that his friend wasn't even taking his side and was taking the teachers side instead.

"Because you fell asleep in class." His friend responded.

"So?"

"So? That's disrespectful. You're in school to learn, and falling asleep is disrupting the learning environment." Vince explained.

"How?"

"Because it is, and besides using the racist card because you got in just as much trouble as any other person who falls asleep in class does is a new lower, even for you."

Fall crosses his arms. "I'm not pulling the race card, he really is racist."

Vince rolled his eyes. He didn't believe it one bit. Vince walks away, leaving Fall standing there in the middle of the hallway. The bell rings.

Late at night, Ashley walks up to the table. She was all dressed up and ready to go out on her date with Lenny. She sees her mother's wallet on the table and looks at it.

The girl knew that she needed some money for the upcoming tailgate. So she grabbed the wallet and opened it up. She sees a twenty dollar bill and takes it. She puts it in her pocket and closes her mom's wallet and sets it down. She turns around and walks away.

Late at night, the Hearthome High School parking lot was filled with tons of cars for the Tailgate tonight which was hosted by the football team. The football players were wearing their football jerseys, while people who attended the party where either talking, eating, or both. It was kind of chilly outside, but everyone who went to the party knew that already.

Ashley walks up to Lenny with a smile on her face.

Lenny stared at Ashley. He couldn't take his eyes off of how stunning the girl luck. She was wearing a long pink dress with her blonde hair flat ironed, and pink heels. While, he was wearing his Hearthome High football uniform.

"You look amazing." Lenny said he looked up and down at the girl.

Ashley blushed. "Thank you," She replied. "you don't look to bad yourself."

Lenny and Ashley continue to look at eachother and stare.

"Hey, dad." Salias said as he walks up to his father who was sitting on the couch.

"Yes?"

"Why did you and mom name me Salias? It's a girl's name."

"Well son, we thought that you were a girl." He admitted.

"I knew it!" Chase said as he stomped his foot.

Chase laughs. "I'm kidding."

"Don't joke like that dad; this is a serious matter."

"Salias, it's just a name."

"So why did you name me it?"

"Because we thought the name Salias fitted you."

Salias didn't agree. People were still making fun of him a school for having the name. "So can I change it?"

"Change what?"

"My name papa."

"No."

"But please, I really want to. People are making fun of me for having a girl name."

"Then you got to tell a teacher."

"I don't want to be a Snitch."

"Well you need to think of something, because changing your name cost a lot of money." Chase said. Chase takes a sip of his coffee.

Salias sighs.

Ashley and Lenny walked down the streets at night in the parking lot where the tailgate was taking place. It was loud and noisy, as the party was getting bigger and bigger.

"You did great on that final play. The way you threw the ball was amazing." Ashley commented.

"Thank you. Throughout the game, I kept thinking about you. You were my inspiration as to why I did such a good job during the same." The boy revealed.

Ashley blushed. She liked hearing that. "Thank you for saying that. I wish my parents would say something like that." Ashley lied. Her parents adored her, and loved her. She thought that maybe she could paint her parents as bad people, and Lenny could feel sorry for her.

"Your parents don't encourage you?" Ashley asked.

Ashley and Lenny walk down the street. The two of them were both having a fun time, out on their date. Ashley looks at Lenny's hand wanting to hold it.

"Can I hold your hand?"

"No, I don't like being touched." He revealed.

"Ashley – tell me about your parents, how do you get along with them?" Lenny asked, trying to hurry up and change the conversation.

Ashley really didn't want to answer that question, as her and her parents had a great relationship. "You see they are compulsive shoppers and they spent a lot of their money and tried to blame it on me."

"That's terrible. How can Jennifer and Hunter be such terrible parents?"

"I don't know Lenny." She said. "They wouldn't even give me any money, so I had to go on the street and beg for it." Ashley begins to fake cry.

Lenny looks at Ashley. The story he heard was heartbreaking and he felt sorry for the girl.

"Are you hungry?" Ashley asked as she looked at Lenny.

"Yes, I am."

"I'll buy you something to eat, my treat."

Ashley and Lenny walk away.

Salias runs up to his friends Jackson, who was walking down the hallway with his books in his hands. "Wait up!" Salias yelled.

Jackson turns his head and looks at his friend. "What is it? Bro."

"My dad won't let me change my name."

"Bummer." Jackson supported. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

Felix and Zack walk down the hallway of the school the next morning. The hallways were busy. All Felix kept thinking about was ways in which he could help Alexa and Jones fix their relationship.

However, Zack wanted to spend time boyfriend, alone; but he couldn't do that.

"Hey are you doing anything tonight?"

"It depends on what it is."

"I have two tickets to go to an Alright concert and I want to take you tonight."

"I can't. I have to spend time with Jones. He's going through a lot, and need to fix Jones and Alexa's relationship." Felix said

Zack shakes his head. He turns around and walks away.

"Wow, he's so over dramatic." Felix shrugged.

"You see that's the thing about Trigonometry. You never what result you may get." Professor Elm said.

Fall was sitting down and once again he was sleeping, as he had his head down on his desk. The classroom was quite, as the students where all listening to the teacher taking; giving his instructions about the lesson he was giving.

The teacher walks over towards Fall's desk and folds his arms together. He was annoyed that the boy once again the boy was slacking off in his classroom and he's had enough of it. "Mr. Fall." The teacher said.

Fall didn't hear him, as he was sleeping.

"Mr. Fall; wake up."

Fall snored.

The teacher shakes the desk, causing Fall to wake up. The White boy lifts up his head, and there was spit all over his face, and yellow crust in his eyes. Fall yawned, as his eyes were still yellow.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You, out of my classroom, now!"

"Why is it because I'm White?" Fall asked. "Are you being judgmental sir? You know that this is the year 2015 and White people have rights."

Mr. Elm laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm White, I can't be racist against my own kind."

"Then that means you have internalized racism. You pick on me, because of my race, Mr."

"No, I'm telling you to get out of my classroom, because you're disrupting my classroom, now go see you're administrator before I call security." The man shouted.

Fall gets up out of his seat and leaves.

The bell rings and Cass turns around and looks at Salias who was at his locker. "Hey, Salias, why don't you go talk to Bill?" Cass said as he walked down the hallway.

Salias sighs. After his parents refusing to change his name there was nothing that he knew he couldn't done.

Becky turned around. She didn't like what she was hearing. Becky was the daughter of Ariel and Aras. "Hey, what kind of name is Cass?" Becky asked.

"It's a great name."

Becky laughs. "Well it sounds like something out of a bad fanfiction." Becky said.

"Whatever, you cunt." Cass insulted. Cass turns around and walks away, hurt that someone has made fun of his name. He didn't like it when someone made fun of his name.

Becky walks up to Salias and smiles. "I think that Salias is a cute name for a boy." Becky told him. The two stare at eachother and smile.

"Hey, Ashley, someone took mom's twenty dollars this morning, do you know who did it?" Vince asked as he walked up towards his friend, who was at her locker.

"No, I have no idea."

"If you hear anything-"Vince started but was interrupted by Lenny.

"Who knew that you can buy that much food with twenty dollars, Ashley?" Lenny said.

Ashley had a worry look on her face. Lenny had just basically blurted out her secret, and she didn't know what to do about it.

Vince put two and two together, and realized that it was Ashley who stole the money from their mom. "Jennifer, where did you get twenty dollars from…."

"She said that she got it from someone on the street." Lenny explained.

"Oh really." Vince said as he folded his arms, catching on to her friends lies.

Ashley began to sweat with nervousness. "I-I-I should go." Ashley said as she walks away.

"And that is how, chemicals fuse together." Samirah said. Standing next to Samirah was Altair, Elmina, and Cass and Stella where standing right next to her, as they were inside of the classroom.

The class claps. "Thank you that was a great presentation." Steven Stone said as he wrote down their grade in their grade book.

The group of five gather their things, and sits down at their respective desks.

"Vince, group; you're up."

"Uh, Mr. Stone, our group can't do our project."

"Why not?"

"Because we haven't gotten any work done." Felix said.

'Well then, that means that all of you get an F on this assignment." The teacher said.

Almost everyone in class laughs, expect for Felix's group. Felix sighs.

Fall sits down in the sit right in front of his administrator. She was Misty Waterflower, the husband of Steven Stone.

"Mr. Fall, I can't believe that this is your first time in here this year." She said stunned out of her mind.

"Har, har." Fall said.

"What brings you in here today?" Misty asked.

"You see Coach Elm is racist towards Whites."

Alias laughs. "I'm sorry, but how can someone be racist against their own kind?"

"It's possible. It's called internalize racism."

"Now, why do you think that he's racist?"

"Because he keeps picking at me. Whenever I fall asleep or refuse to do work, I always get in trouble."

Alias continues to laugh, she found all of this to be hilarious.

"Why do people keep laughing when I mention reverse racism?"

"Fall, listen. You're getting in trouble because you deserve to get in trouble for the things you're doing." Misty said.

"NO, I don't! A student should be allowed to do whatever they want in class and the teachers shouldn't pick at them. If this isn't a form of racism, then it's bullying, and I'm going to do something about it." Fall ranted.

"You're overreaction, and by the way; I'm giving you detention."

"Flipperdoodles!" Fall said as he stomps his foot on the ground.

Becky turns around and looks at Salias in class. She smiles at him. Becky was sitting right next to Violet in Foods class.

"Do you like him?" Violet asked.

"I do. Like a lot."

"So why don't you go ask him out?" She asked.

"No I can't yet. I have to think of a routine the upcoming prep rally." Becky replied.

"Oh good. Because, a guy named Salias is such a weird thing…"

"There's nothing weird about a guy being named Salias."

"I'm joking, I just wanted to see how you felt about him, and you got it bad girl…"

Becky continues to stare at the boy from afar. She smiles, even harder in the process.

The bell rings, and the students in the classroom where beginning to leave the classroom. Felix walks up to Jones and Alexa. The boy with the pink contacts was furious with two for causing him to get such a terrible grade on the project that they were working on together.

"Thanks to the two of you, I'm got a terrible grade in this class. I have a B- now in the class, and Felix Kato does not do B-."

"It's just a grade." Jones said. "You're overreacting."

"It's not just a grade Jones. To some people, they actually care about their schoolwork; unlike you."

"Whatever, no one asked you."

"You two need to solve whatever problem there is between you, because my life is getting ruined because of it." Felix said. The boy storms off.

Alexa and Jones both looked down, they knew they needed to talk about what happened eventually but they both just didn't want to. However, they knew that they had to do it sooner or later, because they didn't want to ruin their friend, Felix's life.

Alexa and Jones turn their heads towards eachother.

"Look, I'm sorry." Jones and Alexa both said.

"No, Alexa, I'm sorry. I cheated on you. I didn't respect you're religious beliefs and I should've."

"No Jones, I should've listened to you." Alexa said. "I've done some research and kissing, and holding hands aren't acts of doing the naughty. I not a sinner if I do those things."

"So, are you forgiving me Alexa?"

"Yes, Jones, I am. But don't cheat on me again."

"I promise."

Jones and Alexa hold hands.

"Stealing money, from mom really?" Vince asked yelling as he walked into the front room, where his friend was sitting on the couch.

"I needed it." Ashley admitted.

"You could've just asked, Ashley."

"I didn't want to." Ashley revealed.

"I don't get it. You are treated like the perfect child, but yet, you keep doing these stupid things. Mom and Dad love you more than me, but yet, you constantly do these terrible things." Vince ranted.

Ashley stood there and listened to what the boy was saying. She knew that everything that her step brother was saying was the truth, however she didn't want to fully admit it to anyone. All she thought about doing was stealing something else from her mom, and she knew exactly what she wanted to steal from her mom.

"This isn't going to end well, Ashley." Vince said.

"Please don't tell mom."

Vince knew he couldn't tell his parents because they wouldn't believe him if he told them, so he was forced to keep this a secret. "I won't tell them Ashley. But you have to promise me, to stop stealing."

"I promise." Ashley replied.

Vince walks away. "Hey, before you go."

"Yeah?"

Ashley turns around and sees her mom's purse on the kitchen table. She looks inside of her purse and grabs her mom's wallet. She puts the wallet and in her pocket.

Zack is power walking down the street, as Felix is chasing him.

"Felix, wait up!"

Zack stops and turns around and looks at her boyfriend.

"Hey, can we still go to that concert tonight?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Felix. We aren't in love with eachother." Zack said.

"What are you talking about?"

"This relationship. It's forced. I think getting back together was a mistake." Zack said. "And that's not the only reason I want to break up with you too."

"What the other reason?" Felix asked. For some weird reason, the boy wasn't at all affect by Zack wanting to break up with him. He wasn't heartbroken or sad at all. To be honest, he was completely relieved that Felix wanted to break up with him, but the boy very much indeed didn't want to admit that.

"Me and you have known eachother longer, but you treat Jones as a better friend then me." Zack asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just that me and you are drifting apart." Felix admitted.

Felix begins thinking about everything that his boyfriend was saying and realized that maybe it was true. Maybe he wasn't in love with Zack, like thought; and that they were just trying to force a relationship that should've ended a long time ago.

"You're right. I've felt that way for a long time actually. Maybe we're better off for other people. Me and you are just too different to be together."

"That's right." Zack said. "

"I think we're better off as friends." Felix said.

"Agreed. Our friendship was way better before we got involved with eachother." Zack replied.

The two boys laughs.

"Do you still want to go to the concert together, as friends?" Zack asked.

"Yes, I do."

Salias walks up to Becky, someone who he had a crush on. He smiles very heavy as she looks at the boy.

"Hi, Salias."

"Hi."

"Are you do you want to go out on a date with me?" Salias asked.

"I would love to go out with you."

Salias smiles. "That's great."

"Can you walk me to class?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, I will."

Becky and Salias turn around and walk to class.

Fall leans back in his chairs as he watches the walls in detention; as he was sitting down in the classroom. The boy was furious and angry with his teacher, Coach Professor Elm. He didn't like being detention.

Fall was getting bored as he sat down in class. He glared intensely at the teacher, who he thought was picking at him. "You won't get away with bullying me, Mr. Elm."

"Fall, no one is bullying you."

"Yes you are. You're a racist, and I won't let you get away with your bigotry…" Fall admitted.

Chase walks down the crowded hallways of the school, with a big smile on his face. His post about which lesbian couples he shipped on Facebook had gotten a ton of likes, and he was slowly starting to become a social media, superstar, which was a big deal to him.

The boy a happy and no one could stop him, as he was still walking down the hallway, as he continues to walk, he notices his friend Lenny, who was at his locker.

Lenny had been going through something recently, after what had happened with him at the party, and he hadn't told anyone about it. "Hey." Chase said, which caused Lenny turn to around and look at his friend who was standing infront of it. He turned around gave a fake smile. "Hey." Lenny replied.

"I saw you're post about which lesbian couples you shipped."

Chase smiled. Once again, the boy loved the attention he was getting from that single post, and wanted even more. "Thank you. I took high quality time and effort into that post."

"I can tell. It was very detailed."

"Yo bro." Felix said, as he walked up to his best friend Chase, the to give eachother a high five, also with Felix was Jackson another one of his friends.

Mindy walks up to Chase, with angry look on her face, the girl was pretty furious about what the boy had done, and she was not a fan of the list he posted on Facebook. "You pig." She shouted.

"How am I pig?" Chase asked.

"Cause you fetishize lesbians, you freak. That list you made was not homophobic, but degrading to lesbians."

"I'm Homophobic?" Chase asked, standing there not knowing what to do next."

School was now out, and Alexa wanted to talk to her best friend Ashley about things, as the two were pretty close. Alexa walks up to her friend Ashley's house. The girl knocks on the door.

Alexa however, was not happy. Deep down, she was affected by the fact that her boyfriend had cheated on her. She wasn't over it, even though she forgave him and the two where now back together. The Christian girl, actually wanted to get revenge on Jones, but didn't know how she could do that.

Vince walks over towards the door, as he heard someone knocking on the door. He grabs the door handle and opens up the door. He looks at Alexa, who was sitting there on the door step. He was not surprised to see the girl, as she is always at their house.

"Hi Alexa. Ashley isn't home right now."

Alexa sighs in disappointment. She needed to talk to someone about how she felt about everything that was going on with her, and Ashley was the only person who she could completely trust with this information. "I guess, I'll come back later." She replied with a disappointed look on her face.

Vince looked at the girl and could tell that she was pretty much in trouble. "Wait, don't go." Vince said. "Come on." Vince replied.

Alexa raised up her right eye brow, thinking that it was kind of weird that he wanted her to come into his house, but the girl shrugs her shoulders. "Alright, I'll come." She walks into the house, as Vince walks in front of her.

"You can go sit down on the couch, I'll talk to you." Vince said.

"Okay." Alexa responded. She didn't care now, who she wanted to talk too. She just wanted to speak to someone about everything that was going on and how she felt about it.

School was now out, and Alexa wanted to talk to her best friend Ashley about things, as the two were pretty close. Alexa walks up to her friend Ashley's house. The girl knocks on the door.

Alexa however, was not happy. Deep down, she was affected by the fact that her boyfriend had cheated on her. She wasn't over it, even though she forgave him and the two where now back together. The Christian girl, actually wanted to get revenge on Jones, but didn't know how she could do that.

Vince walks over towards the door, as he heard someone knocking on the door. He grabs the door handle and opens up the door. He looks at Alexa, who was sitting there on the door step. He was not surprised to see the girl, as she is always at their house.

"Hi Alexa. Ashley isn't home right now."

Alexa sighs in disappointment. She needed to talk to someone about how she felt about everything that was going on with her, and Ashley was the only person who she could completely trust with this information. "I guess, I'll come back later." She replied with a disappointed look on her face.

Vince looked at the girl and could tell that she was pretty much in trouble. "Wait, don't go." Vince said. "Come on." Vince replied.

Alexa raised up her right eye brow, thinking that it was kind of weird that he wanted her to come into his house, but the girl shrugs her shoulders. "Alright, I'll come." She walks into the house, as Vince walks in front of her.

"You can go sit down on the couch, I'll talk to you." Vince said.

"Okay." Alexa responded. She didn't care now, who she wanted to talk too. She just wanted to speak to someone about everything that was going on and how she felt about it.

Alexa sits down on the couch and her best friend's step brother sits down right next to her.

"So tell me what's wrong." Vince said. "I'm like you're step brother. I've known you since you where one years old."

Vince and Alexa both laugh.

"You know, I had the biggest crush on you when I was little." Alexa said.

"Oh, I know." Vince admitted.

"You did?" She laughs even more. "How come you've never said anything about it?"

Vince shrugs. "I don't know." He admitted. "But I did have a crush on you too."

Vince and Alexa both look into each-other's eyes. Vince realized that they were getting sidetracked from the conversation that they were supposed to be having, about what was going on with Alexa, and he knew that he had to bring that back up. "I guess, we're procrastinating about talking about what's wrong. So tell me what's wrong with ya."

"You see, Jones, cheated on me."

Vince sighs. "I knew he'd do something like that. I never thought that he was a great guy for you."

Alexa liked how Vince was always protective of her, and that was one of the reasons as to why she liked him so much. The girl blushes. "No one has ever talked to me like that."

"People are stupid. You're a great girl. Anyone would be lucky to be with you."

"Do you really mean that?" Alexa asked, unsure if the boy was telling her the truth.

"Of course, I really mean that." Vince replied. "I wouldn't lie to you." He continued on.

"I'm nothing like Jones."

Alexa began thinking about ways she could get back at Jones, as a light bulb of ideas popped into her heads. She continued to stare at Vince, looking into his blue colored eyes. "You're really nothing like him."

"I'm not. Jones is a pluckboy."

"You shouldn't say things like that."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's rude."

"But it's the truth. Jones is a thot, and you're an amazing, stunning and beautiful girl. I still even have a crush on you, till' this day."

Alexa smiles. "Wow, I can't believe you like me."

"Who wouldn't like you…?"

"I guess Jones, if he had to cheat on me. But we're back together now, and I'm sure he's changed now."

"People don't change Alexa…" Vince said.

Alexa and Vince both look into each other's eyes. The two both get closer and press their lips against eachother and they begin to make out.

Alexa breaks away. "I want to…you know…."

Vince was stunned. "Uh…I don't have any…."

"Who cares?" Alexa says as she shrugs her shoulders.

The two continue to make out.


	24. S2: Independence Day (11) (4)

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

Chase walks down the crowded hallways of the school, with a big smile on his face. His post about which lesbian couples he shipped on Facebook had gotten a ton of likes, and he was slowly starting to become a social media, superstar, which was a big deal to him.

The boy a happy and no one could stop him, as he was still walking down the hallway, as he continues to walk, he notices his friend Lenny, who was at his locker.

Lenny had been going through something recently, after what had happened with him at the party, and he hadn't told anyone about it. "Hey," Chase said, which caused Lenny turn to around and look at his friend who was standing in front of it. He turned around gave a fake smile. "Hey," Lenny replied.

"I saw you're posting about which lesbian couples you shipped."

Chase smiled. Once again, the boy loved the attention he was getting from that single post, and wanted even more. "Thank you. I took high-quality time and effort into that post."

"I can tell. It was very detailed."

"Yo bro," Felix said as he walked up to his best friend Chase, the to give each other a high five, also with Felix was Jackson another one of his friends.

Mindy walks up to Chase, with an angry look on her face, the girl was pretty furious about what the boy had done, and she was not a fan of the list he posted on Facebook. "You pig." She shouted.

"How am I pig?" Chase asked.

"Because you fetishize lesbians, you freak. That list you made was not only homophobic but degrading to lesbians."

"I'm Homophobic?" Chase asked himself, standing there not knowing what to do next. The boy didn't know how to feel as he never envisioned himself as being homophobic or to have a fetish. The boy had a gay best friend, so the thought of him being homophobic never occurred to him. He stood, thinking some more.

" _ **Independence Day"**_

 _ **Chapter Postdate: May 4, 2017**_

It was lunchtime where students were sitting down with their friends, and acquaintances, just resting up from a days' worth of class, communicating with one another, enjoying lunch. Chase had been reflecting everything that had happened to him recently, and thought about the post, he posted on Facebook but scrolling through his wall.

He thought some more and was still wondering as to how a guy like him, could proceed as homophobic. He was sitting at the lunch table, with his friend Felix, and Felix's boyfriend Zack. Zack had a bruise on his face, which Felix gave him. Zack had been looking down and was quiet, trying not to talk, as he didn't want to make his boyfriend angry because he knew if he got angry, his boyfriend may hit him.

Chase looks up and notices that Zack had a bruise on his face, and was curious as to how the teenage boy got said bruise. "Hey, Zack, how did you get that bruise?"

Felix looked at Zack and glared at him, giving him a threatening look, that showed the boy, that he shouldn't tell his friend how he got that look. Zack recognized the look and swallowed his spit. "I fell down the stairs." Zack lied.

Felix sighs in relief, that his cover hadn't been blown. "You should be more careful next time babe." Felix kisses his boyfriend on the cheek.

Zack swallows his spit.

As Chase continues to scroll down his Facebook Wall, he looks at the post he posted and sees that so many comments are from a lot of girls, telling him how his list is not only homophobic but sexist and degrading to a lesbian. The boy didn't understand what was going on. "All this drama."

"What drama?" Felix asked.

Chase hands his friend Felix his phone, and Felix looks at the comments on Chase's post about what lesbians the ships and was taken aback by all the comments that were there. Some of the people who left comments were Chameko, Mindy, Alexa and Violet, but there were much more.

"This post shows how boys in this generation only view women as islands. #StopFuckboys." Felix said reading a comment that Alexa wrote on his friends Facebook Wall.

"Homophobic? Felix, how am I homophobic?" Chase asked, as him in his friend were sitting at a restaurant eating lunch, at a dining table, waiting for their food to be delivered to them.

"You're not homophobic man. You're friends with me."

"So then why did she say that me shipping two girls together is fetishizing lesbians and that it's also homophobic?"

Felix rolls his eyes. "She's an SJW. Those people are cancer."

"Cancer?"

"Yes. Stay away from them, and just ignore them."

"I will."

Vincent was in class, trying to pay attention to the test he was trying to take, but he was having a lot of trouble, seeing as he wasn't quite understanding what was going on.

"Test is now over." Serena, who was married to Ash Ketchum, gets up out of her seat, to go and get the tests of her students, who were all sitting at their desks.

She walks over towards Vincent first, who was trying to hurry up and place his answer, but the girl grabs the test, in a hurry. Leaving, the young man angry.

"What the hell?" Vincent asked. "I was still taking my test."

"Oh well," Serena responded. "Times up."

Vincent sighs, feeling disappointed in himself.

Serena, who was married to Ash Ketchum, and use to travel with him, walked up too the girl. She noticed that something was going on with the younger boy Vincent. She walks over towards Vincent and grabs his assignment, but she winks at him, leaving him confused.

Zack sits down next too his best friend, Chameko. But she was too busy being distracted with other things on her mind, like with the abortion with Zack, her and Batly's past and Rhubarb moving away.

The blonde headed girl sighed.

"What's glum chum?" Zack asked, worrying about his friend with blonde hair.

Brooke, the schools mean girl was listening to Chameko and Zack's conversation, the blonde hair girl took out her iPhone7 and began recording the conversation that Zack and Chameko we're having.

"I've just been so stressed lately, with the fact that I've aborted Zack's baby," She said. As she said that, Brooke, the schools mean girl was listening in too the conversation that they're having. "Rhubarb moving and my feelings for Bartly."

Zack wasn't impressed. He didn't like Bartly. "Ugh, that douche."

"Come on," Chameko said. "Bartly is not a douche."

"Yes, he is," Zack responded. "First-of all, he flirts with other girls while the two of you are together."

"Well." She said, trying to make up an excuse for him. "It's not healthy to be possessive over your boyfriend. He should be allowed to look at other girls while I'm allowed to look at guys, as long as we know that we're together."

Zack rolls his eyes. "He also dated your best friend Sapphire and he's a complete and utter fuckboy."

Chameko rolls her eyes. "You wouldn't get it."

"Get what?"

"What I and Bartly have is special, it's like a Shadow's Midnight, you know?" She said winking her eyes.

"Whatever then, but something bad is going to happen." He responded to her. He was moving slowly and a bruise was showing. Chameko looked at the bruise and began to get worried about her friend.

"Where did you get that bruise from?" Chameko, the blonde headed girl wearing a black and white suit, asked her friend Zack as she was looking at him.

The nervous boy Zack was spotted from the bruise that his boyfriend, Felix gave too him, and he tried to hide it, by pulling down the sleeve of the shirt.

"I fell." Zack lied as he was laughing, but Chameko wasn't believing an of that one bit.

Violet was wearing her debate team attire, as she was currently in a meeting for the debate team club, surrounded by a lot of people, including her rival fall.

"Next week, we'll discuss you're partners in the upcoming debate soon. But first, let me assign you." The teacher Bonnie, who was Clemont's sister said as she was the teacher of the class. "Fall, you'll be with Violet."

Violet was disgusted with that news. "What?" She asked as she looked at both the teacher and him with horror in her eyes, with that little fact.

Fall laughs.

"I don't want to work with him, can I please work with someone else. He is very annoying."

"Sorry, but once I pair a group together, it's final." She explained. "Learn to get alone."

Violet rolls her eyes.

Chase speed walked, as the bell rang and students were walking in the hallway, onto there next class. Chase, the young teenage boy was really-angry, with Mindy, who was painting him in a homophobic image.

He walks up to her, as she was looking in her locker, getting her books. "Wha do you want Chase?" She asked as she sensed that Chase was standing right next to her.

"I want you to take that Facebook post down." He explained. "Everyone is thinking that I'm a homophobe and that I fetishize lesbians. Which I'm not because I have gay friends."

Mindy rolls her eyes in disgust. "That's a typical thing that racist and homophobic people say." She went on to explain. "That the first excuse, they come up with."

"But I do like gay people and what's wrong with shipping lesbians or gays? How come its considered some type of fetish when people ship straight people all the time and no one calls it a fetish." He said. "It's toxic, and reverse homophobia."

Mindy slams her locker. "Listen, okay. You're homophobic, I know people who help with homophobes, Chase. You should write an apology on Facebook, and see the error in your ways with fetishizing lesbians."

Mindy closes her locker and walks away, as Chase sighs, thinking about what he was going to do next about the issue going on between him and Mindy.

Debate class was now over and the students, were slowly getting there stuff, so they can leave the class. Violet was really-angry with the fact that she had too be working with her arch-nemeses, Fall, and she didn't want too one bit, as she was grabbing her stuff.

"Can't wait to work together." Fall said as he took a bite into an apple he was holding it, and he winks his right eye at her and he walks away in the process.

Violet rolls her eyes once again, as she didn't want to work with him.

As class was over for Vincent too, he finally got his stuff together, as he puts his backpack on his back, and slowly begins walking as it was only him and Serena in class.

Serena looks at Vincent and smiles. "Vincent, would you mind staying after class with me? I want to walk to you about something."

Vincent was surprised as he turned around and looked at his blonde headed teacher. "Sure, why not." He said.

Chase was staying after school and in the library, trying to think of what too write, for the Facebook post, he was going to write, to clear his name. But at the same time, he didn't even know if he wanted to it.

The young boy sighs.

Zenith and his girlfriend, Violet were walking down the hallways, holding hands, as school was over, but Violet couldn't stop thinking about her enemy, Fall who she hated so much, which was distracting her from her alone time with her boyfriend.

Zenith turns around and looks at his girlfriend, trying to see if everything was okay with her. "Are you okay?"

Violet sighed. "Its about Fall, I have to work with him on a project." She said. "I don't want to work with someone I hate."

"Have you tried talking to the teacher?"

"Yes! But she said I couldn't do it." She sighed once again. "What am I going to do babe?"

"Try making amends with him."

She growls at him, for that comment, making him a bit scared. "This rivalry between the two of you have been going on for years." He explained. "And quite frankly, it sounds like you may have a crush on him."

"NO, I don't."

"You sure responded too that fast."

"I don't have a crush on him. I hate him." She said. But as she said that, the more she thought about it, the more she thought that maybe it was true.

"Okay, okay. Then maybe stand him up. Teach him a lesson."

"Teach him a lesson? That's a good idea." Violet planned.

Chase was sitting in the hallway on his laptop, still trying to think of something to write for his apology too Mandy and the LGBT Community.

His best friend Felix, and Felix's boyfriend Zack were holding hands down the hallway, and both were smiling, they turn around as they see Felix's friend, Chase.

"Whatcha, doing bro?" Felix asked.

"Writing my apology on Facebook to the LGBT Community."

Felix growls. "Bro you shouldn't have too, you did nothing wrong."

"Babe, yeah he did. He was fetishing lesbians in his post."

"Shut the hell up, no one was talking too you!" Felix yelled at his boyfriend Zack, really-loudly, so loud that it made both Chase and his boyfriend, Zack uncomfortable.

Chase gets up, while he was friends with Felix, he didn't like his behavior. "Bro, we're friends, but I don't like the way you treat Zack sometimes."

Felix felt insulted. "Why don't you mind your own business."

"Come on Zack." Felix forcefully grabs his boyfriend, Zack's arm and walks away.

Vincent was sitting next too Serena, as the two of them, we're sitting on-top of a desk. Serena had wanted too speak to Vincent, about some things.

"What is it you wanted?"

"I noticed today, that you seemed a little distracted on things."

"Well. He said. I kind of am…."

"Want too talk about it?"

"I don't know," Vincent said. "What if someone finds out?"

"No one will find out," Serena said. "I'll tell you what. If you tell me what's going on with you, I'll tell you what's going on with me."

"Fine." He said. "We'll you see, I cheated on my girlfriend, Hazel twice."

"What?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, first was with Chameko and the second was with my ex-girlfriend, Alexa." He said, "And this has been on my mind for quite a while, and I don't know what too do, its been distracting with my school work."

Serena, his teacher puts her right hand on Vincent's right leg and rubs her hand on his leg. "You're a very sexy, boy who can have any girl you want. But I think you tell them."

"But I don't want too. I don't want to ruin my relationship with Hazel. I love her."

"I love Ash too, but."

"But what?"

Serena sighs. "Lately, I and Ash haven't been active lately and I think he doesn't find me attractive anymore." She went on too explain too the boy.

"Let him know how you feel. You are a beautiful lady, and one of my favorite teachers." He blushed.

Serena and Vincent both looked at eachother, each one of them blushed in the process. Serena looks into her young student's eyes and she goes in and kisses Vincent on the lips, and Vincent kisses Serena, who was married to Ash Ketchum back.

However, Vincent walks back in a hurry. "I have to go. I have a girlfriend." He said as he ran away really-fast, confused about everything that had just happened.

The next morning, Fall walked into the classroom, waiting to see if Violet was there because they were supposed to be doing an assignment together.

But she wasn't there at all.

"She stood me up." Fall said in a disappointed tone of voice. The young boy was feeling very disappointed by this and he turned around and walked away.

Chase, walks up to his friend Felix, regretting what he said to him earlier, and realized that he was out of line. He sighed in the process. "Hey bro."

"Hey."

"I've been thinking about what you said, and I'm going to start treating my boyfriend, Zack better," Felix explained. "Ever since I got out of rehab, I have all this anger that I've been trying to control and back then I use to drink in order to control it, but I'm trying to fix it."

"Zack is the only guy who understands me and what I'm going through. That's why I love him so much, but I'm worried, I'm going to end it."

"Be positive, he clearly loves you, and you love him." He said.

Felix and Chase both smile.

"So what are you going to do about Mindy?"

Chase sighs. "I'm not going to make an apology post, in fact, I'm going to make a post right now, calling out the hypocrisy with the feminist."

"Bro, you don't want too do that," Felix explained. "It's just going to cause more drama."

"Don't worry, what's the worst that can happen?" Chase took out his phone and began typing on Facebook, despite his friends worry.

Fall was angry at Violet, as he rushed down the hallway in anger with a red face. "What the hell!" He shouted as he saw that she was walking in the hallway with her boyfriend Zenith.

Violet smiles.

"You stood me up, we suppose, to be working on this project together as a team."

Violet shrugs. "I have better things to do."

"Would you stop acting like a fucking child, and get over this petty rivalry, so we can work on this together. I don't need you to ruin my chances to get into a good university."

Violet shrugs again.

"I'm not letting you get away with this. I will get revenge!"

Fall turns arounda and walks away.


	25. S2: Taking Care of Business (12) (5)

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

Vincent and Bartly both walked towards the 2013 Purple SUV that was parked on the dirt brown concrete In Front of the garage. Vincent was on his way to drop Bartly off to school, and the older friend was worried.

Why was he worried? Because he didn't want to be seen with his little friend Bartly, because he thought Bartly would embarrass him at the high school and ruin his reputation because his friend was a loser.

His friend Bartly was a geek; his friend loved comic books, science, and loved computers and his friend was just completely different from him. The two friends use to be close, but all that changed once Vincent joined the lazy people team.

Vincent walked over at the left side and Bartly walked over towards the left Vincent looked over towards his friend and smiled. "Are you sure you don't want to reinvent yourself? This is your first day of high school and you can invent a new reputation for yourself." The older friend explained to the younger friend.

"No, I'm fine just the way I am, and I don't care what people think about me." He said.

"Well don't come crying to me when people begin bullying you." He warned his younger friend.

Vincent grabbed the door handle and got into the car and so did Bartly.

Bartly wasn't like his older friend and didn't care too much as to what his friend had thought about him or anyone for that matter.

"Have a great day at school!" Vincent's father Bruce said as he was waving from the porch.

Vincent's father was 5'2" and had a peach tan. The man was Caucasian and was a very skinny. The guy had long caramel brown hair which matching his thick bushy eyebrows. He was sporting camouflage cargo shorts, a dark blue t-shirt, a pair of red and white air max Nikes.

Vincent pulls up to a sidewalk nearby. He wanted to drop his friend off blocks away from the school so no one could see him in the car with him.

"I'm going to drop you off here." The older friend told the younger friend.

Bartly turned his head and looked at his older friend; wondering why he was dropping him off here. But as he wondering as to why he did that; the boy's stomach started to growl - Bartly was nervous about going to school because he knew people were going to make fun of him.

A curious look formed on the younger friend's face. "Why?" He asked.

"I don't want people at school to see you get out of this car." He explained to him.

"Why? I'm your friend." He asked.

"Listen to high school different types of people hang out with each other and I and you are two different people, so I don't think me and you should hang out." He said.

Bartly's face turned into a furious one and he grabbed the door handle and opened the door and got out of the car; the boy with the glasses slammed the door.

Vincent drove off in a hurry, so no one could see Bartly get out of his car.

" **Taking Care of Business"**

 **Chapter Postdate: May 8, 2017**

The bell ranged and it was time for all the students to get hurry up and get to their class. Because if they didn't get to their class on time the students were going to get marked as tardy and then they'd have to go to detention.

Samirah and Becky set down in the front of the classroom, which was in front of the Smartboard. Samirah and Becky in a lot of the other students, took out their either their tablets, laptops, notebooks or phones so they can take notes for Chemistry class. Samirah and Becky however both take out there iPads.

Their teacher was Gladion from the Aether Founditan, who was sitting in the back of the classroom, walked into the class.

"Remember students who are using electronic devices, you're only allowed to take notes and not do anything else. If you're caught doing anything else besides taking notes, I will take your devices, to your administrator." Gladion said with a smile on his face.

"Now before we start taking notes, I would like to pair you up into groups of 5 for a project." He revealed with a smile on his face.

Everyone in the class except, Alias, Samirah and Becky sighed in despair. They both looked at each other and smile. They were both happy that they would, there was a chance that they would get to work together.

"Can we pick our own group members?" Alias asked.

"Nope." The Teacher said as he shrugged.

Violet rolled her eyes. She knew what this means. "Let me guess, you're going to pick our partners for us."

"Correction Violet," Gladion said. "In your groups that I assign, you and your group members must do a research paper on why chemicals combine, and why if two chemicals who don't work together cause a chemical imbalance." He explained.

"Samirah, Becky, Chameko, Vincent, and Bartly. You're five work together." He revealed.

Samirah did not like what she was hearing, as she didn't want to work with the two of them because of the trouble that has been surrounding them for the past three weeks. "Ugh..." Samirah sighed as she turned her head and looked at Becky.

Samirah was wearing a white button up shirt with a white vest with black buttons on top. She was wearing black dress pants and black dress shoes.

Becky was confused as to everything that was going on. She wasn't close with Vincent or Chameko at all and she didn't understand what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Becky asked. Becky was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black jean pants, and black boots.

"It's Chameko and Vincent."

"What about them."

"Chameko has been avoiding Vincent for the past three weeks and she hasn't told him why."

"Oh. Well, I hope, they work everything out. In the meantime, I have two tickets two go to an Underoath concert and I was wondering if you would like to go with me tonight?" Becky asked.

"I can't. Vincent is going through a lot right now and He is heartbroken. So maybe we can go another time." Samirah asked.

"Right..." Becky said in disappointment. Becky was getting fed up with Samirah constantly not being able to hang out with his. This was the fifth time she did this in three weeks.

"Not being able to go out on another date with you, how shocking." The boy said farcically.

Vincent was walking inside a couch store in the small; the boy was at work and he was getting ready to get off work. The boy sees a couch he likes and walks over and sits down on the brown couch which was In Front of the television. Since today was a freshman only day at school; he got to stay home since he was only a sophomore. Just as he raises his hand out to grab the silver colored remote control which way right by him, he hears a ringing coming from his phone.

"Ugh..." The boy sighed.

The boy with the black hair grabs his Samsung Galaxy and notices that the ringer says that his mother is on the phone. The boy presses the talk button, puts the phone over his right ear and his mom picks up on the other line.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi." His mother said.

Vincent rolled his eyes, he hated when his mother called him Bartholomew. He thought that the nickname was stupid and he would just rather be called by his first name Vincent. "Mom, I told you not to call me that; just call me Vincent." He explained to his mother, the woman who had given birth to him.

"But Bartly, I thought you liked the nickname." She assumed.

"No... Do you even listen when I tell you I hate the nickname?" He asked.

"Yes, but I thought you were joking."

The boy rolls his eyes. "So, mom, why did you call?" He asked in a rush, hastily change the conversation.

"Your friend, Bartly. He's sick and he needs someone to pick him up from school." The mother explained to the son.

Vincent faces filled up with so much glee. He was happy; he knew that if he went to go pick up his friend early from school, no one would see him pick him up because everyone would be at school, the boy's frown turned upside down. "Okay mom, I'm on my way to go pick him up, tell him I will be there." He said.

"Thanks. I already told the nurse that you would be there to pick him up." She said.

"Alright mom, well I have to go. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay son, I love you."

"Love you too mom." The boy replied; as he removed the phone from his ear and then he hung up the phone.

The bell rings.

Altair was sitting in class and the fifteen-year-old boy was staring at Stella who was looking down at her notebook and writing in it.

The boy was immobilized by the girl and couldn't stop his feelings towards her. "So, uh-Stella, what are you doing tonight?" The boy asked.

"Watching Netflix. There's this great documentary I really want to see."

"What's it called?"

"How to kill yourself."

Alistar eyes widen up. He was shocked to see that the girl would watch something like that. "Uh…" He said, not knowing what to say.

Stella laughs. "Relax. I'm kidding." She responded. "I'm not suicidal. "

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Be right back," Stella said as she gets up out of her seat.

Vincent walks over towards Altair and sits down in a seat right next to him.

"Bro, I totally heard that joke."

"You don't think that it was a cry for help do you?" Altair asked.

"I'm not sure, but you should find out," Vincent said as he gets up out of his seat and walks back to where he was originally sitting.

Altair looks at Stella, who was walking back towards the table.

"I'm back." The girl said as she sat down in her seat.

"Hey," Altair replied. The boy had a nervous look on his face as he was worried about the girl he had a crush on.

Samirah, Becky, Vincent, Chameko, and Bartly were all sitting down next to computers, doing research for their project for their class. The conflict was on the air, and no one was saying anything.

Samirah didn't like the silence that was going through and decides to do something about it. She looked at his computer screen. "So, what should we write?" She asked.

"I don't know," Bartly replied.

Vincent shrugged his shoulders and turnt around and looked at Chameko. "Hey, Chameko; do you know what we should do?"

Chameko had an extremely angry look on her face. She was angry to be working with Vincent, because of what he did to her. She didn't even want to talk to him, but she knew she had to – if she wanted a good grade on this project. "

"Look, Chameko. I'm sorry for those comments." Vincent apologized.

Chameko shook her head. She couldn't believe that it was true.

"Sorry doesn't cut it for what you did. What you did was terrible." She replied. She didn't care at all that she apologized. She refused to take his apology.

The boy was flabbergasted that she didn't take his first apology. "People make mistakes." He said

Chameko rolled her eyes. She hated it when people said that. "People need to think twice before doing things."

"But..." He stuttered.

"You broke my heart Vincent, with those comments, you made and I will never forgive you," Chameko said as her eyes became glossy red. The girl grabbed her backpack that was on the floor, got up and left.

Samirah face palms. She knew exactly that something like this would happen and that is why she didn't want to work with Vincent and Chameko.

The Bell rings and the students get up out their seats. Except for Altair who was still worried about Stella. He couldn't stop thinking about the joke that she pulled and realized that it was a cry for help.

The boy gets up out of his seat, as he grabs his backpack and walks over to the teacher, Samuel Oak. Samuel Oak was the Psychology teacher so he knew a lot about suicide and Altair knew he'd be a lot of help.

"Mr. Oak," Altair said.

"Yes?" The man who had brown hair asked the teenage boy.

"I'm worried about Stella."

Samuel sits down on his table and folds his arms. "What is it?"

"I think she may be suicidal."

Samuel was shocked. The conspiracy theorist's teacher wanted to make sure that what Altair was saying was truthful and didn't want the boy to be throwing around assumption as this was a very serious topic.

"Are you sure about this?" Samuel asked.

"Yes, Mr. Oak. I came to you because of your experience with your grandson trying to hang himself and you being a psychology teacher, so that's why I came to you."

"Chill out. It's great that you came to me. I'm going to get to make some calls and I'll get her help."

"Thank you, Mr. Oak." The boy smiles.

Samirah and Becky walk down the hallway of the school the next morning. The hallways were busy. All Samirah kept thinking about was ways in which she could help Chameko and Vincent fix their relationship.

However, Becky wanted to spend time with her girlfriend, alone; but she couldn't do that.

"Hey, are you doing anything tonight?"

"It depends on what it is."

"I have two tickets to go to an Alright concert and I want to take you tonight."

"I can't. I must spend time with Vincent. He's going through a lot, and need to fix Vincent and Chameko's relationship." Samirah said

Becky shakes her head. She turns around and walks away.

"Wow, she's so over dramatic." Samirah shrugged.

Vincent pulled up to the front of the school and Bartly was standing there. The younger friend had an upset stomach but it wasn't because of nervousness and not because he was sick.

People at school had been picking at the boy, and he was so unconformable being in the classroom with those people. The boy grabbed the door handled and got into the car. He noticed that his friend was wearing a pair of black shades and an orange hoodie with the hood over his head. Vincent was trying to make sure that nobody would see him with Bartly.

Bartly rolled his eyes as he looked at his friend, thinking that what the friend was doing and wearing was very ridiculous.

The younger friend knew exactly why his older friend was dressed like this. "Okay really? I know you're embarrassed to be seen with me, but now you're just being ridiculous." He expressed him, telling his friend how he felt.

Vincent sighed. He knew that his friend wouldn't understand what it was like, to be a high school celebrity. "Look, you don't get how much a reputation means to a teenager."

Bartly rolled his eyes. "You're overreacting."

"I'm not overreaching I'm just worried about my reputation there's a difference." He said.

"You know, you've been acting different ever since you started high school." He said.

What his younger friend just said. He felt hurt, he knew that it was true, but he didn't want to admit to his younger friend. His reputation meant everything to him and he didn't want to ruin it. "Different how?" Vincent asked.

As soon as Bartly was getting ready to say something, Vincent phone rang. Vincent ringtone was "Kyoto" by Skrillex.

"I wonder who that is..."

Wondering who it was, Vincent reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He noticed that it was a text from his friend, Zac Treeson. The text said:

Yo bro, I'm Running at the school's track field, come run with me.

Vincent thought about it for a second; wondering if he should go run with his girlfriend, Hazel. After a few seconds, later he thought about going on the run with his best friend.

Vincent turned and looked at Bartly. "Hey, I'm going to go running with hazel at the school's track and field." He said.

Bartly shrugged his shoulder, not caring at all. "Okay. I don't care."

"I was wondering if you can get out the car now and then wait for us by sitting in the bleachers." He asked.

Bartly rolled his eyes. "Fine!" The younger friend said.

Vincent smiled. "Thanks."

Bartly grabs the handle of the car and gets out of the car and slams the door.


	26. S2: Pumping Up the Volume (13) (6)

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

The next morning, the Bell rings and Altair gets up out of his seat. He was shaking nervously as the boy was thinking about his friend, Stella.

Students get up out of their seat and Altair does also. He walks up to Mr. Oak who was sitting behind his desk.

"Mr. Oak I'm worried about Stella." Altair hurried.

"What?"

"I saw her cut herself yesterday in the bathroom, and I'm worried she's going to do something bad," Altair said. The boy's eyes begin to glow red and her eyes begin to water up.

"Calm down, Altair. I'll get her help." He said.

"And that is how chemicals fuse together." Alias said. Standing next to Alias was Violet, Alias, and Hunter and Jennifer where standing right next to her, as they were inside of the classroom.

The class claps. "Thank you, that was a great presentation." Gladion Stinson said as He wrote down their grade in their grade book.

The group of five gather their things and sits down at their respective desks.

"Bartly, group; you're up."

"Uh, Mr. Stinson, our group can't do our project."

"Why not?"

"Because we haven't gotten any work done," Samirah said.

'Well then, that means that all of you get an F on this assignment." The teacher said.

Almost everyone in class laughs, expect for Samirah's group. Samirah sighs.

Altair shuts his locker and begins walking down the hallway. He was still worried about his crush Stella, but at the same time, he was relieved because he got her some help and knew that she needed it.

Stella walks down the hallway with a very angry look on her face. She turns around and sees Altair. He was the reason as to why she was angry.

Stella storms down the hallway. "HOW DARE YOU TELL MR. OAK THAT I WANTED TO KILL MYSELF?"

Altair sighed. "Look, I know that you may be mad at me, but I did this for a reason. I wanted to help you."

"I don't need your help," Stella said. The girl turns around and walks into the bathroom nearby. The bathrooms at this school unisex, so the bathrooms were for people of any gender to use and they all had to use them together, as their where my separate gender bathrooms.

Stella looks around to see if the stalls were empty and noticed that all of them were indeed empty.

Stella reaches into her pocket and pulls out a Swiss knife. She rolls her up right sleeves and there were a lot of cuts on her right arm.

She takes the knife to her arm and cuts herself. The girl begins to cry.

Altair walks into the bathroom and sees Stella and what she was doing. He didn't like it one bit. "Stop it!" Altair shouted.

The boy runs over towards the girl and takes the knife. He throws the knife into the sink. He hugs the girl who was crying.

"Just let me die. The world would be better off without me." Stella said.

"Don't say that Stella. There are a lot of people who care about you, and I'm one of them."

"You're just saying that," Stella said, not realizing that he was talking the truth. The girl breaks from the hug and walks away.

Altair's eyes turn red.

" **Pump Up the Volume"**

 **Chapter Postdate: May 8, 2017**

Vincent walked down the hallways of his house and then stopped when he reached his friend's bedroom door. He looked at the bedroom door as he stood outside of his friend's bedroom door. He wanted to apologize for what had happened earlier today. He felt guilty and ashamed for what he did and was thinking about what had happened all day. The guilt wouldn't go away and he knew he had to apologize instantly. The boy balled up his fist and knocked on the door.

"Bartly, open the door please." The older friend apologized with a guilty tone of voice.

"No!"

"Please, Bartly, open up the door."

"No, my own friend was making fun of me instead of standing up for me; so, I don't want to talk to you," Bartly explained to his friend. He was devastated that his very own friend would talk about him, although he was not shocked.

"Look, you need to understand that being on the lazy people team is very important to me and that I have to go along with whatever they say because I don't want to look like a wimpy in front of everyone."

Bartly opened the door, and the little friend had a furious look on his face; he could not believe that his own friend would put the lazy people team before his family. "Really, so the lazy people team is way more important to you than your own family?" Bartly asked.

Vincent shrugged his shoulders because he knew it was true. "I'm not going to lie, but yes – they are way more important."

"Wow, Vincent, you really have changed," Bartly said as he slammed the door in front of his friend face, the wind from the door.

Vincent couldn't 'believe that his friend would do that; he knew that his little friend should know how much lazy people meant to him and that he was going to do anything he could so he could become drafted to the NFL someday.

The older friend just shrugged his shoulders and began walking down the hall, thinking about what had just happened. But as he walked down the hall, he saw his mother, Mindy who was holding a laundry basket in her hand; the basket was filled with cloths.

The mother had a disappoint look on her face, she was disgusted by the way her son was acting towards his little friend. "You know, your friend told me what happened." The mother said.

"That snitch," Vincent mumbled.

"He's not a snitch – and he did the right thing by telling me and you shouldn't be making fun of your friend; you should be protecting your friend and standing up for him, while those bullies bully him."

The son, folded his arms and rolled his eyes, the son knew that the mother wouldn't understand how much reputations means in high school, and he knew that a guy like Bartly, who was a weirdo who would embarrass him and a guy like him, who is a lazy people player and popular couldn't hang out in high school even if they were friends.

It just wouldn't work.

"Mom, you don't get. Maybe if Bartly wasn't such a freak, no one would bully him, that's all I'm saying."

"There is no such thing as weird, and I want you to apologize to your friend, and if you don't you're grounded and you won't be allowed to ever play lazy people again as long as you're in this house." The mom said as she stormed off, walking in the hallway.

Vincent stood there with an angry look on his face.

The bell rings, and the students in the classroom where beginning to leave the classroom. Samirah walks up to Vincent and Chameko. The girl with the pink contacts was furious with two for causing him to get such a terrible grade on the project that they were working on together.

"Thanks to the two of you, I'm got a terrible grade in this class. I have a B- now in the class, and Samirah does not do B-s."

"It's just a grade," Vincent said. "You're overreacting."

"It's not just a grade Vincent. To some people, they actually care about their schoolwork; unlike you."

"Whatever, no one asked you."

"You two need to solve whatever problem there is between you because my life is getting ruined because of it," Samirah said. The boy storms off.

Chameko and Vincent both looked down, they knew they needed to talk about what happened eventually but they both just didn't want to. However, they knew that they had to do it sooner or later because they didn't want to ruin their friend, Samirah's life.

Chameko and Vincent turn their heads towards eachother.

"Look, I'm sorry." Vincent and Chameko both said.

"No, Chameko, I'm sorry. I made those comments about you. I didn't respect you're gender and I should've."

"No Vincent, I should've listened to you," Chameko said. "I've done some research and sometimes people make sexist comments."

"So, are you forgiving me, Chameko?"

"Yes, Vincent, I am. But don't make sexist comments about me again."

"I promise."

Vincent and Chameko hold hands.

"Yes, Mrs. Juniper," Stella said as she walked into the room. She saw Mrs. Aurea Juniper and Mr. Oak.

"Come on Stella, sit down." Mrs. Juniper said.

"Okay…?" The girl said weirded out. The girl walks over towards the chair and sits down.

"I got a report from a student that you've been having some issues."

Stella rolls her eyes. "Oh shit," Stella said. "I don't want to talk about it," Stella replied. She gets up out of her seat and begins walking away.

"We're here to talk you if you need anything," Aurea said.

Stella ignored the teacher and she just walks away.

Becky is power walking down the street, as Samirah is chasing him.

"Samirah, wait up!"

Becky stops and turns around and looks at her girlfriend.

"Hey, can we still go to that concert tonight?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because of Samirah. We aren't in love with eachother." Becky said.

"What are you talking about?"

"This relationship. It's forced. I think getting back together was a mistake." Becky said. "And that's not the only reason I want to break up with you too."

"What the other reason?" Samirah asked. For some weird reason, the boy wasn't at all affect by Becky wanting to break up with him. She wasn't heartbroken or sad at all. To be honest, she was completely relieved that Samirah wanted to break up with him, but the boy very much indeed didn't want to admit that.

"I and you have known eachother longer, but you treat Vincent as a better friend then me," Becky asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I and you are drifting apart." Samirah admitted.

Samirah begins thinking about everything that her girlfriend was saying and realized that maybe it was true. Maybe She wasn't in love with Becky, like thought; and that they were just trying to force a relationship that should've ended a long time ago.

"You're right. I've felt that way for a long time. Maybe we're better off for other people. I and you are just too different to be together."

"That's right," Becky said. "

"I think we're better off as friends," Samirah said.

"Agreed. Our friendship was way better before we got involved with eachother." Becky replied.

The two boys laugh.

"Do you still want to go to the concert together, as friends?" Becky asked.

"Yes, I do."

The school was now out, and Chameko wanted to talk to her best friend Oyster about things, as the two were close. Chameko walks up to her friend Oyster's house. The girl knocks on the door.

Chameko however, was not happy. Deep down, she was affected by the fact that her girlfriend had made comments about her. She wasn't over it, even though she forgave him and the two where now back together. The girl wanted to get revenge on Vincent but didn't know how she could do that.

Bartly walks over towards the door, as she heard someone knocking on the door. She grabs the door handle and opens the door. She looks at Chameko, who was sitting there on the door step. She was not surprised to see the girl, as she is always at their house.

"Hi, Chameko. Oyster isn't home right now."

Chameko sighs in disappointment. She needed to talk to someone about how she felt about everything that was going on with her, and Oyster was the only person who she could completely trust with this information. "I guess, I'll come back later." She replied with a disappointed look on her face.

Chameko looked at the girl and could tell that she was pretty much in trouble. "Wait, don't go," Bartly unsaid. "Come on," Bartly replied.

Chameko raised up her right eye brow, thinking that it was kind of weird that she wanted her to come into his house, but the girl shrugs her shoulders. "Alright, I'll come." She walks into the house, as Bartly walks in front of her.

"You can go sit down on the couch, I'll talk to you," Bartly said.

"Okay," Chameko responded. She didn't care now, who she wanted to talk too. She just wanted to speak to someone about everything that was going on and how she felt about it.

The school was now out, and Chameko wanted to talk to her best friend Oyster about things, as the two were close. Chameko walks up to her friend Oyster's house. The girl knocks on the door.

Chameko however, was not happy. Deep down, she was affected by the fact that her boyfriend had made comments about her. She wasn't over it, even though she forgave him and the two where now back together. The girl wanted to get revenge on Vincent but didn't know how she could do that.

Bartly walks over towards the door, as she heard someone knocking on the door. She grabs the door handle and opens the door. She looks at Chameko, who was sitting there on the door step. She was not surprised to see the girl, as she is always at their house.

"Hi, Chameko. Oyster isn't home right now."

Chameko sighs in disappointment. She needed to talk to someone about how she felt about everything that was going on with her, and Oyster was the only person who she could completely trust with this information. "I guess, I'll come back later." She replied with a disappointed look on her face.

Bartly looked at the girl and could tell that she was pretty much in trouble. "Wait, don't go," Bartly said. "Come on," Bartly replied.

Chameko raised up her right eye brow, thinking that it was kind of weird that She wanted her to come into his house, but the girl shrugs her shoulders. "Alright, I'll come." She walks into the house, as Bartly walks in front of her.

"You can go sit down on the couch, I'll talk to you," Bartly said.

"Okay," Chameko responded. She didn't care now, who she wanted to talk too. She just wanted to speak to someone about everything that was going on and how she felt about it.

Chameko sits down on the couch and her best friend's cousin sits down right next to her.

"So, tell me what's wrong," Bartly said. "I'm like your best friend. I've known you since you where one year old."

Bartly and Chameko both laugh.

"You know, I had the biggest crush on you when I was little," Chameko said.

"Oh, I know," Bartly admitted.

"You did?" She laughs even more. "How come you've never said anything about it?"

Bartly shrugs. "I don't know." She admitted. "But I did have a crush on you too."

Bartly and Chameko both consider each-other's eyes. Bartly realized that they were getting sidetracked from the conversation that they were supposed to be having, about what was going on with Chameko, and she knew that she had to bring that back up. "I guess, we're procrastinating about talking about what's wrong. So, tell me what's wrong with ya."

"You see, Vincent, made sexists comments about me."

Bartly sighs. "I knew he'd do something like that. I never thought that she was a great guy for you."

Chameko liked how Bartly was always protective of her, and that was one of the reasons as to why she liked him so much. The girl blushes. "No one has ever talked to me like that."

"People are stupid. You're a great girl. Anyone would be lucky to be with you."

"Do you really mean that?" Chameko asked, unsure if the boy was telling her the truth.

"Of course, I really mean that," Bartly replied. "I wouldn't lie to you." She continued.

"I'm nothing like Vincent."

Chameko began thinking about ways she could get back at Vincent, as a light bulb of ideas popped into her heads. She continued to stare at Bartly, considering his blue colored eyes. "You're really nothing like him."

"I'm not. Vincent is a fuckboy."

"You shouldn't say things like that."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's rude."

"But it's the truth. Vincent is a thot, and you're an amazing, stunning and beautiful girl. I still even have a crush on you, till' this day."

Chameko smiles. "Wow, I can't believe you like me."

"Who wouldn't like you…?"

"I guess Vincent at first since he made those comments about me. But we're back together now, and I'm sure he's changed now."

"People don't change Chameko …" Bartly said.

Chameko begin crying, as her eyes started to water up. Chameko turns her head and looks over towards her ex-boyfriend, Bartly. "I never stopped loving you."

"I never stopped loving you either."

Chameko and Bartly kiss eachother.

The crying, Vincent, was tired of everything in his life going wrong, and he had enough of it. He walked into the empty classroom were Serena was at, and stared at her.

"What's wrong?" Serena, who was married to Ash Ketchum, asked as she looked at her young student. "Come here." She held out her hands, waiting for the boy too come to the teacher.

Lenny walks into the empty police station, as he was finally ready to tell the police, about the person who raped him. The police station was very busy, and the boy knew that this was the right thing he needed to do.

"Come in." The police officer said to Lenny, and he walks into the room with the police officer and sits down and the chair. The police officer, who was a male also sits down in the chair.

"So, Lenny, what brings you down here?" The police officer asked.

Lenny took in a deep breath. "I was raped two weeks ago." He confessed to the police officer with a down look on his face.

"Who raped you?"

Lenny swallowed his spit, before he continued to answer that question, that he was being asked. "It was Mindy Walters." He confessed. "The leader of the Feminist Club…she raped me." The boy announced, as tears began to form from his eyes, as they were extremely red.

Chase was alone, walking down the alley on the way to his house. Chase was the son of two gay fathers, who was in a happy relationship. He had just posted a response too Mindy's Facebook post, which called him homophobic, and he had a smile on his face, hoping that all of this was going to be resolved.

As the young boy continued to walk, he was being watched by Mindy, a member of the feminist club, who was a social justice warrior. Mindy was angry at the boy so much, as she watched him, as he was walking.

Chameko, the blonde headed girl, was really-happy with everything that was going on, and walks up too her friend, Mindy, who was also in the feminist club with her.

Chameko was happy since she just got back together with her use to be ex-boyfriend, Bartly. The blonde head caucasian girl hugs her, African American friend, with wavy hair.

"Hey girl." Chameko said.

"Hey." The girl with the wavy hair replied, but she was too distracted by Chase who was walking.

"I have news too tell you. Me and Bartly, got back together."

"That's great."

Chameko noticed that the girl was distracted, and payed her attention towards her. "Is everything okay?"

"No everything isn't okay. That Cisgender straight boy, Chase wrote a post on Facebook about shipping lesbians and it was homophobic and fetishism." Mindy explained.

Chameko laughs. "That makes no sense. Chase's parents are gay."

"Internalized homophobia exists, Chammy." She said as she walks up too him. Chameko begins walking; as, a way to catch up with her friend. "We have to show those cisgender straight males, that us social justice warriors ad feminist are tired of there privilege."

"Chammy, us females need to get our revenge." She said as she ran. "Hey Chase!" She and Chameko finally caught up too the boy.

Chase turns around. "Huh? Oh, it's you Mindy, look I'm not homophobic."

"Shut it!" Chameko shouted. "I'm tired of you straight males, using you're privilege. Us females have been dehumanized by males for the longest time, and it's about time, we fought back." Mindy said as she pulled out a gun, and pulled the trigger.

Bullets come flying out of the gun and shoots Chase, five times, leaving both girl in horror, as Chameko falls onto the ground with blood coming out of his chest and head.

"We have to go!" Mindy grabs Chameko arm and they run off, as she was holding the gun, leaving Chase on the floor with blood coming out of his chest and head.


	27. Chapter 27

Hearthome High will be premiering its third season soon. And I'm looking for fresh brand-new characters to walk the halls through Hearthome High and I'm wondering if anyone would like to submit characters. If you would like to submit a character for Season 3 of the story, here is the form for it.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Race:

Grade:

Sexuality:

Goal:

Major:

Character Description:

Flaw:

What they look like:

Pokémon on Hand:

Pokemon's Personality:


End file.
